The Perfect Beast
by bailey0
Summary: Julian fights to win Eve's heart in this tale of romance and adventure, despite the tragic consequences.
1. Disagreements

  
The hospital boardroom couldn't contain the noise that could be heard clear down the hall, where nosy nurses stood quietly and listened to the war over the use of hospital funds. At the center of the argument were Eve Russell and Julian Crane. Every offer Eve made, Julian dashed, frustrating her to no end, as well as the rest of the board members that backed her up. But, since it was Crane funds to be used, there was little that Eve or the rest of the group could do without his approval.  
  
Eve glared at Julian. Why was he being so difficult these days? He had been so easy to deal with this past year, and now...he was being the 'old' Julian Crane. Her glare softened when he smiled. She looked away, not wanting him to see that it affected her.  
  
Julian grinned and looked at the papers in front of him. He rather enjoyed getting Eve all riled up. It was such an exhilarating feeling seeing her breasts rise and fall in anger as her eyes flashed, and her lips...how he wanted to lay her down on that table and kiss them till they were swollen.  
  
As the members of the board left the room, infuriated, Julian got up and walked to the huge window and stared down at the street below. He felt her presence behind him. He knew she would not leave until she spoke to him about this. She was that passionate about hospital matters...and other things, he recalled with a smile.  
  
"How could you, Julian?" she asked accusingly. "You know how much this hospital needs those funds."  
  
He turned and stepped close to her. "You know why," he said simply, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Eve's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You are punishing the hospital because I broke things off with you?" She brushed his hands away.  
  
Julian again placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her up against the door, closing it. "Tell me that you don't miss me, that you don't want me near you like this..." He leaned in so that his lips were just a breath's space away.  
  
Eve pushed against his chest, trying to put some distance between them. "No, you are wrong. I love TC. I want to be with him." Her lips brushed his as she spoke, and she hated the tingling sensation it created in the deepest part of her being. "I want TC; I love him."  
  
"Hmm, do you?" Julian teased as he pressed her close to him, molding their bodies together. "I don't think you are being honest," he murmured as he nuzzled her ear, gently nipping her ear lobe.  
  
Eve's knees weakened as he continued to mess with her senses. She struggled to remain standing, clinging to his jacket. "S...stop it, Julian," she muttered.  
  
He brushed his lips against her throat. "You don't mean that. I know you want me as much as I want you," he whispered.  
  
She pushed against him, but it was as if she was pushing against a brick wall. Her arms lacked all strength. Her legs no longer cooperated either as she sank against him, her mind reeling from the intoxicating scent of his cologne as his soft lips nibbled her throat and moved across her cheek.  
  
He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "Eve..." he whispered, his thumb kneading her lips.  
  
Her lips parted slightly, giving him enough room to slip his thumb into her mouth. In her mind she cursed herself for being so weak around him; cursed her body for betraying her; and her lips, damn, they seemed to have a mind of their own when it came to Julian's caressing touch. She was going to have to rebel against herself if she was to salvage any feelings that she had left for TC.  
  
He brushed against her teeth, trying to gain access to her mouth, wanting to glide his thumb along her soft, wet tongue. His heart pounded in delight when she parted her teeth, but then, he yelped in surprise when she bit him. "What did you do that for?" he cried, releasing her.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky; I could have done worse." She glanced down, and instinctively, Julian moved to protect himself when she raised her knee in warning.  
  
"You wouldn't dare?!" he challenged.  
  
"Just try me," Eve countered.  
  
Julian studied her for a moment. He sighed. "Well, I can see there is only one way to deal with this."  
  
"Yes, leave me alone. This cannot go on. We can't see each other anymore." She reached for the door. His warm hand on hers startled her, and she turned in surprise.  
  
"Your sweet lips say one thing, Eve, but your body says quite another. I think for now, till you come to your senses, I am going to go along with what your body is telling me." With that, he yanked her against him, causing her to lose her balance as she crashed into his arms. His lips swooped down and captured her mouth in a punishing, wet, lip-bruising kiss.  
  
Eve gasped into his mouth as he pressed close to her; his need was evident against her thigh. She struggled to free herself, even her leg...to raise her knee, but he held her tightly against him. Powerless to fight him, her heart and body, as usual, gave in long before her mind did.  
  
His hard lips that had been pressing fiercely against hers softened when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Eve found herself becoming electric with need and desire. 'Damn him for knowing me so well, for knowing exactly how to push my buttons. Damn him for being so sexy...for being so male...for using my vulnerability towards him as a weapon against me....and damn you, Eve, for enjoying it!' she cursed silently as she returned every erotic touch and kiss he gave her.  
  
Her blood rushed through her veins and her heart beat erratically when he placed his hands on her backside and lifted her up higher against him. When he stepped between her legs, forcing them to hug his hips, her face flushed.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as her blood had begun to boil, he released her and set her on the floor again, stepping back.  
  
Eve panted, gazing up at him through drugged eyes, almost too weak to stand.  
  
"There, now, tell me that you don't want me," he challenged.  
  
Anger rose up in her as she realized he had been playing with her. She reached up and slapped him. "How dare you!" she cried.  
  
Rubbing his cheek, he smiled. "I dare because you belong with me, and I will not give up until you are mine..." He stepped close again and breathed heavily on her, "in every sense of the word - heart, mind, body and soul." He caressed her lips. "You can go now and play house with TC, but remember, Eve...TC or not, you will be my lover soon. I guarantee you that." He smiled as fury blazed in her eyes. "No need to get angry, my love; it will come soon enough. For now, you have something to look forward to."  
  
Before she could slap his arrogant smile away, he opened the door and left the room. Eve stared at the open door, her heart pounding furiously. "The nerve of that man! He was still the same arrogant ass he was two years ago, and there was no way she was going to let him seduce her again! Renewed with fresh confidence, Eve returned to her rounds, determined to put as much distance between herself and Julian Crane as possible.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Irresistable Touch

The Lobster Shack was quickly filling up with people for the dinner rush as Eve and TC entered and waited to be seated.  
  
Eve smiled tenderly at TC. "Thanks, honey, for suggesting that we eat out. It's been a really long day."  
  
"Sure, sweetheart, I love taking you out." TC grinned and kissed her briefly.  
  
Eve returned his affection, running her hands along his shoulder. Looking up, she spotted Julian and Rebecca entering the restaurant.  
  
Julian's eyes met hers and he paused for a moment, only to be yanked along by Rebecca. Annoyed, he yanked his arm away and smiled seductively at Eve, remembering their encounter that afternoon.  
  
Eve blushed. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and there was no way she was going to let him see that she had been thinking about it too. Reaching up, she pulled TC's head down and kissed him passionately, in an effort to kill any memory of what had happened at the hospital - to show Julian Crane that she was not affected by him in the least...but most of all, to show him that she loved TC, and only him.  
  
A long moment later, TC pulled back, gasping for air. "Where did that come from, Eve? You are usually such a private person about things like this...not that I am complaining." He grinned with pleasure.  
  
"Kiss me again, TC," Eve purred, molding her body close to his.  
  
TC gladly obliged. He had never known Eve to be so forward, and it really turned him on.  
  
"My, my, isn't this cozy?" Rebecca chirped.  
  
TC jumped back, blushing slightly.  
  
"I had given you up as a prude, Eve," she smirked.  
  
Eve's face reddened.  
  
TC pulled Eve close again. "Mind your own business, Rebecca." He scowled at Julian. "Eve happens to be a very passionate woman."  
  
"Oh, I am sure she is." Rebecca eyed Eve with an evil grin. "Wouldn't you agree, Pookie?" She reached for Julian's hand.  
  
"Yes, it looks that way." He smiled deeply at Eve.  
  
TC had had enough. "It looks like our table is ready, sweetheart; thank goodness. One more minute with these two and I would have thrown up."  
  
Feeling somewhat foolish for trying to impress Julian with her boldness toward TC in public, she mumbled her agreement and shuffled off after him.  
  
Julian grinned wickedly. He knew she was never going to be with TC the woman she was with him, and he aimed to prove that to her.  
  
Julian and Rebecca were waiting for their lobster when Julian spotted Eve heading to the restroom. "Uh, dear, I think I will go to the bar and get a fresh drink. I'll be right back."  
  
"Don't go hitting on any young thing now," she warned, tapping her glass of wine.  
  
He bent down to kiss her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
As Eve finished reapplying her make up, the door swung open and Julian sauntered in. "Julian!" she gasped. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
He smiled and locked the door. "I came to help you freshen up. It's been what - four hours since your lips have been thoroughly inspected for their sweetness, softness...their ability to drive a man insane at the mere touch of his lips on them?" He advanced toward her.  
  
"Julian..." She backed away from him. "I will scream if you touch me."  
  
He grinned. "Scream with pleasure? I can definitely arrange that." He now stood in front of her, blocking any escape she might try to make.  
  
When he reached out to touch her, she batted his hand away, her heart pounding madly at his nearness.  
  
"Oh, you fight me, Eve, but I know you." He pulled her into his arms. "I know how your body reacts when I hold you close and caress you." He brushed her lips with his. "Let me remind you what it feels like to be with me, to kiss me, to make love to me..." His eyes darkened with passion. "Let me show you what you have been missing for twenty-five years."  
  
She pushed him back and slapped him. "You are unbelievable; I can't believe I fell for that 'new' Julian crap." Her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"New and improved." He smiled sweetly. "I have come to my senses. I realize that I can't live without you, and that you can't live without me. It is up to me to make you see the error of your ways."  
  
"Why, I never..."  
  
"Kiss me, Eve. Kiss me like you tried to kiss TC. You were, after all, trying to convince yourself that you have the same fire and passion with him that you do with me, no?" He brushed his lips against hers again.  
  
Her chest heaved with anger and unwanted desire. 'Damn him; is there no level he won't stoop to?' she cursed.  
  
"You are a vile man," Eve hissed, desperately trying to control her body's response to his touch. "I was showing my husband how much I love and adore him." She turned her head sideways to avoid his lips.  
  
Brushing her cheek, he nibbled her ear. "Is that what it was? Here I thought you were trying to make me jealous." He turned her face toward him. "Well, it worked; I was jealous. I wanted to be the one you were kissing...like this..." He softly pressed his lips to hers, moving gently over her mouth.  
  
Eve's knees went weak, and she sank against him.  
  
When she parted her lips slightly, forgetting she was supposed to resist him, he immediately plunged in, giving her no chance to cut him off. Over and over he ravished her mouth and lips until she gave in and returned each kiss with the same fervent passion he was displaying to her.  
  
His hands roamed over her back and down her side. He backed her toward the counter, and then with one swift movement, placed his hands on her backside and shamelessly lifted her up onto it, allowing her to sit on his hands as he caressed her.  
  
Eve, beside herself with desire, allowed him to touch her there, not bothering to protest. At that moment, she just didn't care, and TC Russell was the last thing on her mind.  
  
Slowly, he moved one hand out from beneath her and slipped it up under her loose shirt, caressing her stomach, his mouth still seducing hers. His heart pounded, threatening to leap right out of his chest as her hands stroked his neck and shoulders. Deciding to push her further, he grazed his fingers up her stomach, tentatively. Not wanting to shock her, he brushed his thumb against her bra-clad breast and then gently placed his hand over it.  
  
Eve gasped and somehow found the strength to push him back. "Stop..." she cried, her face burning with embarrassment. "I can't believe I let you touch me." She jumped down from the counter.  
  
"Believe it, my love. It will happen again." He breathed heavily, clutching his hand over his heart. "You can't help yourself. You can't resist our love anymore than I can."  
  
"No! I can, and from now on, I will. Don't ever come near me again, you hear?" she stormed, on the brink of tears. "I love TC, and I will remain faithful to him from now on!" she declared defiantly.  
  
Julian quickly grabbed her hand before she could rush out of the restroom. He pulled her close and placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. "I love you, Eve, and I will remain faithful to you....forever," he returned, smiling tenderly at her wide-eyed expression. The only woman I am going to be making love to, very soon, is you, Eve. That is my vow to you."  
  
Disbelief crept into her eyes. "Never! I will never let you. You will have to force me," she spat.  
  
"Oh, my dear Eve, on the contrary...you will be begging me," he replied, leaning close for another kiss.  
  
Eve backed off, yanking her hand away. "That's it! I am going back to my HUSBAND." She stormed out of the room, trembling with rage. 'The nerve of that man!' She stopped to reapply her lipstick. As she gazed into the tiny mirror of her compact, she suddenly got uneasy. From now on, she would have to be more careful not to give Julian another opportunity to catch her alone somewhere.  
  
Julian stood outside the bathroom, watching Eve. He smiled widely. He knew he had gotten under her skin, and it was only a matter of time until she would no longer be fighting him. 


	3. Eve's Patient

Harmony Hospital was busier than usual that evening: a car accident and a couple of victims of a rough football game, not to mention the usual elderly and frantic new parents of infants with fevers.

Eve sat at a table in the doctor's lounge, taking a break, hoping no other incidents would, yet again, force her to stay longer than she had promised TC.

TC... Her mind wandered to him. He was a good man despite his faults. He had forgiven all her past mistakes, and was willing to give their marriage a second chance, for better or worse.

She'd wept in thankful gratitude when TC had delivered her his decision; after all, these were her sins of the past, before she knew him, and he firmly believed her when she told him she had been faithful since she had met him. He was glad that Julian was no longer part of her life...or at least, as TC made clear, he had better not be. She didn't dare tell him the truth.

Yes, she knew it was starting off on a bad note, keeping things from TC, yet again. Eve didn't dare tell TC that Julian was, once again, desperate to get her back in his life, not to mention that she couldn't bear the thought of living without him either.

Eve sipped on her coffee guiltily as her mind replayed the last two meetings she had had with Julian Crane. Her face burned with embarrassment as she remembered how forward and bold she had allowed him to be with her. "Well, no more," she thought. She was just going to have to figure out a way to get through to Julian and make him understand that they could only be friends...private friends. TC could not find out that she even spoke to him, let alone was friends with him.

Eve finished the warm liquid and returned to the nurse's station to finish her shift. Yes, there was no future for her and Julian; she was just going to have to convince him of that. Eve sighed, a pang of regret settling over her like a dark cloud, forever causing her grief.

"Dr. Russell!" a nurse called out.

"Yes?" Eve looked up from the chart she had been trying to study.

"There is a patient in Cubicle 3 who is here for an emergency physical. I tried to convince him to get an appointment at the clinic tomorrow, but he insisted it had to be right now, by you," she informed a highly suspicious Eve.

"Is it Julian Crane?" Eve asked with a smirk.

The nurse looked at her chart. "No, he said his name was Sam Bennett. Something about an emergency police matter...that he needed to fly out of the country and had to make sure he was physically fit to do so. Police department's orders, I guess," she replied.

Eve sighed in relief as she grabbed the chart and walked down the hall to the cubicle. Flinging the curtain aside, she turned and closed it again. "Sam?" She looked at the empty bed curiously.

Warm arms around her waist pulled her close, and she knew her first instinct had been right. "Julian!" She tried to pull away.

He nuzzled her neck. "Shhh, we don't want the whole hospital to know about our love, do we?" he crooned huskily into her ear, softly brushing his lips against it.

Eve shivered with unwanted pleasure. "Let go of me right now," she demanded, "or I will have you thrown out for lying to the staff. How dare you pretend you are Sam Bennett!"

"Well, I saw the new doctor and immediately came up with a brilliant way to get you all alone, for at least half an hour." He released her and grinned wickedly. "I thought maybe you needed a break from your hectic schedule, and I was willing to help you out and make it happen for you." He stepped closer to her, blocking her escape. "I will do whatever I have to, to be with you, Eve. I love you; I can't live without you in my life." He gently touched her cheek.

Almost taken in by his words, Eve shook her head to clear her mind. "No, we can't be together; I belong with TC. He and I are going to rebuild our marriage and live happily ever after," she declared.

"How can you live happily ever after with one man when your heart is longing for another?" he asked, raising her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You have some nerve!" Eve stormed. "I have half a mind to tell TC what you are up to," she threatened.

"But you won't, because deep down inside you love it. You don't want me to stop." He stepped closer as she backed up against the bed.

Eve lost her balance and fell backward.

Julian took advantage of the situation and placed his arms on the bed on either side of her.

She backed away from his advancing lips until she was lying flat on her back, unable to move away any further.

Julian smiled. "My sweet love," he whispered as his lips settled on hers.

Softly, his lips moved over hers, seducing her, tasting her as he felt her defenses begin to weaken. He pressed against her mouth, trying to persuade her to part her lips for him and allow him to kiss her in a more intimate fashion.

Allowing him to deepen the kiss, Eve moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her heart raced and her body melted as he leaned against her, pressing her firmly onto the bed.

Over and over he kissed her, causing any remaining resistance to fade like a distant memory and making her forget that she was TC's wife as she allowed all of her suppressed feelings for Julian to rise to the surface and emerge as she returned his kiss.

When Eve ran her fingers through his hair, Julian shivered with pleasure. Pulling back, he gently kissed her bottom lip, his tongue brushing against it, the softness of her mouth nearly driving him mad as he pressed once more against the sweetness of her mouth. "There, now isn't that how you deserve to be kissed?" Julian whispered against her swollen lips when he finally broke off the kiss, making no move to get off of her.

Her heart pounding and her body like Jell-O from the effects of his kiss, Eve tried to collect herself as she lay under him. As reality crept back into her mind, she became furious with her lack of self control around him. She had to do something, anything to prove to Julian once and for all where she stood concerning him. "Julian..." she purred after a moment.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, a little surprised, but completely delighted with her tone.

"Why don't you get off me so that I can properly give you that physical you are here for? We don't want to put your insurance money to waste, do we?" She smiled seductively.

Julian's heart almost stopped. "Tell me what to do and I am all yours." He grinned with pleasure as he moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

Eve got up and straightened out her clothes. "Put on that gown over there and I will go get the supplies I need to complete your check up. The nurse will think it suspicious if I don't get anything ready."

Eagerly Julian started unbuttoning his shirt, but reached out and pulled Eve into his arms when she turned to leave, kissing her soundly before releasing her again.

Swaying like a drunken chicken, Eve managed to get a hold of herself. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

Julian sat on the bed, waiting anxiously for Eve's return. He had no idea what she had in mind for him, but he was willing to go through anything if it meant spending time with her. He breathed deeply to calm his erratically beating heart. He almost found it hard to believe that he had broken down her defenses so quickly. He smiled. He still had what it took to win a woman's heart.

When the curtain finally flung open again, Julian's eager grin disappeared. "Who the hell are you?" he asked a rather large looking young man.

"I am Dr. Peters." He smiled kindly.

"Well, get out! Dr. Russell is my doctor." Julian puffed in irritation.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir; I am a new intern under Dr. Russell. She asked me to finish her rounds for her, and I aim to do just that, if I want to keep my job, that is." He placed a tray on a nearby table and pulled out a rather large needle.

"What is that?" Julian asked, trying to get back into his clothes.

"A tetanus shot. You haven't had one in ten years. You are due." He squirted liquid from the long needle.

"I don't think so." Julian furiously buttoned his shirt.

"It won't take long, now bend over." The doctor approached him.

"No!" Julian said sharply.

The doctor leaned over and breathed heavily. "If I want to continue working here, which I do, I have to give you this shot. Now bend over or I will make you bend," he snarled. "If you don't like it, take it up with Dr. Russell. She is in charge," he snapped as he promptly gave a slightly bent Julian the shot in the rear.

Julian's temper flared as he rubbed his sore backside. "I will have your license for this."

Dr. Peters smirked. "Relax, it was just a shot," he replied as he left the room.

Julian finished dressing and exited the cubicle. He spotted Eve leaning against the nurse's station, reading a file. Approaching her, he pressed his body against her back. "You win this round, my love, but I promise it will be the last. Next time, I will return your lovely gesture by making you cry out in pleasure, proving to you once and for all that you belong with me."

He whirled her around and kissed her passionately. Then, breaking the kiss, he brushed his thumb across her lips. "Next time," he promised and briskly walked away.

Eve stared after him, her heart racing from his kiss and the daring action she had taken against him. "Damn," she thought. This brilliant plan of hers had only managed to fuel his determination, and she feared that he was right, that next time she would not be able to deny him any longer.


	4. The Pauper's Wife

Eve tossed and turned restlessly next to TC, trying to get some sleep. Her mind was a continuous buzz with images of Julian telling her that she was going to be his and his alone...soon. Frustrated, she sat up and watched TC sleep for a moment.

After draining a shot of whiskey, she lay back down, hoping that it would help her drift off and forget about Julian Crane. She sighed deeply as her body began to relax, and soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Julian was trouble; no matter where Eve went, or what she did, he somehow managed to find a way to be with her...even in her dreams.

Thaddeus Russell and his lovely wife Eve approached the main road to the village and stopped short when they spotted a large crowd of eager people lining the road ahead of them. Thaddeus, curious, made Eve wait with their horse and cart while he checked out what was going on. A few minutes later, he returned. "The king's horsemen are escorting a prince from another country to the palace. Let's go. The last thing we need is to make fools of ourselves at the foot of royalty." He grabbed the reins from Eve and turned the cart around.

"Can't we just stay for a moment? Please? I have never met a prince before." Eve gushed with excitement.

Thaddeus scowled for a moment but gave in. "Go ahead. I will wait for you here. Don't take too long; we have to get to the market and home before dark," he instructed.

Eve, a young doctor who had recently wed Thaddeus, a hard working farmer, made her way through the crowd to the front. She was greeted by a few people who came to her regularly for the treatment of various ailments. She smiled politely and moved along until she finally stood at the front of the line.

Excitement filled the air when the king's horsemen drew nearer. Eve leaned out to get a closer look to the approaching band of horses. "I don't see the prince!" she exclaimed to a woman next to her.

"He is the one dressed in black," the woman returned. Her face flushed with excitement. "He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. What I wouldn't give just to be his servant," she gushed.

Eve laughed. The last thing she wanted to be was any man's servant, even though sometimes Thaddeus made her feel like one. Still, he was her husband and she loved him. Eve settled back and decided to wait for the horses to pass by her so she could get a glimpse of the prince.

As the horses drew up next to her, Eve was shoved into the road by the pushing crowd. She stumbled, frightened, near a tall black stallion.

The horse jumped sideways, spooked by her sudden movement.

Eve looked up, her eyes filled with fear, into the face of the prince. Her heart stopped. Julian!

She blinked in disbelief. It couldn't be... It couldn't be 'her' Julian, the young man she had come to love so deeply when she was barely a woman...the young man who had captured her heart and torn it to pieces when he disappeared from her life, never to be heard from again. Yet, here he was, a royal prince, right in front of her.

Too shocked to move, Eve stared at him, remembering, though older, every detail of his magnificent body...his legs, long and muscular, gripping his steed, keeping it in firm control beneath him; his broad shoulders and chest, surely capable of shielding her from harm; and his arms, oh those arms that used to hold her, so strong and yet so gentle.

Lifting her gaze to his handsome face, she caught her breath as his eyes probed hers, as if seeking the very depths of her soul as she studied him. His hair, short and graying at the temples, enhanced his mature and distinguished appearance. His mouth... Eve's lips parted as she remembered that mouth pressed against hers, his tongue seducing her...

A sudden shove from one of the guards pushed Eve back, away from the prince's horse.

Eve stumbled but remained on her feet. She noticed Prince Julian's eyes fill with alarm at the violent gesture. Wonder filled her as he spoke sharply, rebuking the guard, and then leaned down and extended his hand to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Did he remember her? Her mind raced, a thousand questions filling her head.

Eve held her breath as she reached her hand to him, her legs almost giving way as he grasped it and brushed his soft lips against her fingers.

"My lady." He smiled deeply at her. His voice, rich and smooth like velvet, gave no hint that he recognized her.

Though inside Eve trembled, she forced herself to nod slightly, her eyes leaving his for a moment and then meeting them again. Her heart beat wildly when he parted his lips as if to say something else. Disappointment flooded her soul when he seemed to think better of it and dropped her hand, giving her a final nod as he moved along.

Eve watched his back until he disappeared from her view. She thought for a moment that he had turned to look back. Feeling silly, she concluded that he didn't remember her, and chastised herself for having such strong feelings of regret and longing for a man who wasn't her husband. Whatever affair she'd had with the young man, in the flower of her youth, was best forgotten. She was a wife and doctor now. There was no room in her heart for foolish fantasies.

A rough hand on her arm snapped her from her thoughts. "We had better go, Eve. Enough of this foolishness; we have to get home to the farm," Thaddeus barked.

Eve brushed a weary hand across her eyes to wipe away the telltale sign of tears. She couldn't show Thaddeus that she was crying. He would consider her 'weak' and foolish. With a final glance in the direction the prince took, Eve followed Thaddeus to their horse and cart. They had a long ride home.

During the bumpy ride, Eve barely listened to Thaddeus rant and rave about the rich and how they stepped on the poor and did whatever they could to get richer while the poor got poorer. Her heart and mind were on Julian...a prince! She couldn't believe it. He had never told her that he was of royal blood. Not even once did he hint it.

Eve's thoughts returned to the day that had changed her life so many years ago... She had been out in the forest looking for berries when she'd stumbled across a wounded young man who had been thrown from his horse. Suffering from a broken arm and a fever, he had been shivering violently when she found him. She managed to get him to his feet and into the humble home nearby that she shared with her aunt, who was off visiting her sister for a few weeks.

For two weeks Eve nursed the young man back to health, setting his arm and bathing him to reduce his fever. She blushed furiously the first time she saw him naked, but quickly overcame her shyness when he groaned in pain, his muscular frame shaking with cold. Eve piled blankets high and then climbed in bed next to him until his shivering stopped and he slept peacefully.

A few days later, he awoke. He thanked her for her help and tried to get up so that he could go home, not wanting to intrude on her a moment longer. When he stumbled and fell, weak from lack of food, Eve ordered him back to bed. He obliged with a sheepish smile.

She fed him warm soup, bread and cheese, singing to him to keep him entertained. When she asked who he was, he simply said 'Julian.' Satisfied with that, Eve continued to care for him until he was strong enough to get out of bed. Because his horse had run off, and Eve's aunt had taken hers, Julian was forced to stay with her till he was well enough to run home. During that time, they had gotten closer and closer, falling deeply in love.

Never before had a man touched her heart like he did. Wild and free, they laughed and loved, passionately, without a care in the world. And when Julian was well enough, he promised to come back for her and make her his wife as soon as he was able. She wept as he kissed her goodbye, his lips soft and comforting against hers, promising to love her always. She never heard from him again.

A bump on the road almost jostled Eve from the cart. Grabbing hold of Thaddeus' arm, she held on to keep from falling. Her husband was a good man, and she wished with all her heart that she had the same fire and passion for him that she had for Julian...Prince Julian. She sighed. That was probably never going to happen, just like she would probably never see Julian again.

Unbeknownst to Eve and Thaddeus, a man on horseback followed them home, keeping his distance to avoid being discovered. When they arrived at their farmhouse, he turned his horse and raced back to the village.

Later that evening, Eve had just finished cleaning the supper dishes, and Thaddeus was busy soaking his feet, when they heard a loud banging on the door. Eve jumped, fear creeping into her heart. It was late, and no one ever came to their home this late.

Thaddeus motioned for her to check who was at the door.

Eve obediently opened it and was stunned to find four of the king's soldiers standing outside her house. "Yes?" she asked, trembling slightly.

"We have orders to bring you to the palace," one of the soldiers said, reaching for her arm.

Thaddeus jumped from his chair. "No one is taking my wife anywhere!"

Immediately, the three remaining soldiers rushed into the house and pinned him against the wall, their swords pricking his throat. "Is she worth dying for?" one soldier snapped.

Thaddeus shook his head in fear.

Seeing he wasn't going to cause any more trouble, the soldiers let him go. "She will not be harmed. We have strict orders to make sure nothing befalls her" he told Thaddeus, hoping to calm the cowardly man.

One soldier eyed Eve appreciatively. "I would gladly die for a woman this beautiful." He smiled.

Thaddeus scowled at him.

Eve grabbed her cloak and followed the soldiers out of the house. She was pleasantly surprised that they had brought a palace coach along in which to escort her. She sat down in the luxurious carriage, running her hands across the soft fabric. She poked her head out the window and looked back. Thaddeus had already shut the door. Her heart ached at his lack of concern for her.

An hour later, Eve was escorted into the palace and shown to a private room. There, servants helped her bathe and freshen up from her long ride. Dressed in a silk navy robe, Eve stood in the center of the room. A large towering poster bed with beautiful fabric adorning it, a fireplace, a table and chairs, pillows...lots of pillows, and candles decorated the room, leaving Eve breathless at the sight. She had never seen such luxury.

When she had finished admiring the room, she stood, facing the fireplace, wondering why she was there. Mixed with the excitement of being in the palace for the first time was a little uncertain fear, fear of what the king could possibly want with her.

The gentle touch of warm hands on her shoulders startled her.

"My dearest love," Julian whispered against her hair, "how I have longed to hold you again." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, turning her to face him.

Tears sprang in Eve's eyes. He had remembered her! "Julian," she whispered, as he gently caressed her cheek.

While his thumb brushed against her lips, pressing gently against their softness, her heart pounded with excitement as she looked into the windows of his soul, brimming with tears of his own.

"My beautiful, Eve," he whispered again, lowering his lips to hers.

Eve held her breath as she watched them descend toward her, waiting in anticipation, wondering what it would be like to kiss him again after all these years.

Finally, after a fleeting moment, his lips settled on hers. Eve's body trembled with a familiar rush of longing and desire as she parted her lips to welcome his kiss, remembering him, getting reacquainted with a pleasure so intense that, had he not held her so tightly against him, it would have surely caused her to fall.

Completely caught up in his kiss and in his hands caressing her, she was unaware that he had moved the two of them toward the bed and was now gently lowering her onto it. As she lay on the bed, her head spinning from the overwhelming rush of emotions, she reached up and touched his cheek. "I waited so long for you," she cried, tears flooding her eyes once more.

"Shh..." he whispered as he lowered himself next to her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am here now, and no one will ever keep us apart again, not ever!" he promised, closing the gap between them, placing his hard muscular body against hers.

Over and over his mouth and lips caressed hers, the passion between them burning high and uncontrollable. Never once did Eve think of Thaddeus, or that she was married, as Julian's hands moved over her silk robe, parting the delicate material, touching her smooth skin beneath.

"I love you so much, Eve. I need you. Let me hold you; let me love you tonight. Let me show you how much I have longed to be with you." His voice was full of passion as he placed a hand against her cheek.

Eve, her eyes glazed with desire and love, nodded breathlessly, too weak from the fervent heat of his passionate kisses to deny him anything...too caught up in her longing for him, the longing she had kept buried for so long now.

The tenderness of his lips as he softly kissed her swollen upper lip, and the sensual teasing of his tongue as it lightly grazed her teeth before plunging inside her mouth once more, caused her body to melt like liquid heat.

She gasped in pleasure when his hand crept beneath her robe and touched her flat stomach. As his hand moved up toward her breasts, she waited breathlessly for his touch, eager to feel his hand upon her and to get reacquainted with him, to be loved by him, to be free with him again.

Eve's tears ran freely as Julian caressed her, showing her all the love in his heart, through his tender touch and the gentle strength of his kisses. "I love you; I love you so," she cried against his mouth as they became one.

Later, nestled in the crook of his arm, covered in sheets fit only for a king and his queen, Eve smiled happily as Julian pulled her closer and wrapped both his arms around her.

"I need you, Eve. I know you have a husband, but what he doesn't know is that you belong with me. I have your heart, as you have mine. I know it. I feel it, and I will not give up until you agree to become my bride, my queen." He kissed the top of her head.

Eve's heart skipped a beat at his words. She knew without a doubt that he would keep his word, even if she was married. He would not let her go this time. This time he was a man, not the young boy he was in years past. This time he would not be shaken from what he wanted, and he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him...

Eve sat up in bed, her chest heaving with anxiety. She was not going to allow Julian to invade her dreams as well. She simply would not! Even if it meant she would never sleep again, she was going to conquer that man's hold over her!

Glancing at TC, who was still sleeping soundly, she got out of bed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the nearby night table. Throwing back two good gulps, she thought maybe, just maybe, that would help drown Julian from her mind.

Getting back into bed, Eve tossed restlessly, afraid to go back to sleep...afraid the subconscious recesses of her mind would betray her again with dreams of Julian...their lost love, finding each other again, Julian's promise to never let her go again, her own admission of her desire and longing to be his... 'No, Eve! Get a grip! You cannot let Julian sway you from your duty as TC's wife. You just can't!'

After an hour of tossing, she got up and dressed for work. Leaving TC a note, she looked at him one more time and closed the bedroom door. Breathing deeply, she straightened up and smoothed her hair. With a new and determined confidence that she would win the war with Julian Crane, she left her home and headed for the hospital.


	5. The Prince's Proposal

Eve closed her office door and threw her jacket at the coat rack standing in the corner. She missed. Unconcerned, she sat down at her desk and stared at the mountain of paperwork. She sighed miserably.

Exhaustion was starting to set in from lack of sleep. Placing her arms on her desk, she rested her head against them, trying to find a way to rest. Whatever it took, she refused to let her subconscious mind have its way with her in her dreams; she refused to let herself dream of Julian Crane again.

Her eyelids heavy, she pried one open with her fingers, letting the other rest in hopes of achieving some relief that way. 'I am not going to dream of Julian. I won't...' she thought, switching eyes. One eye at a time, she switched back and forth, only to make herself more tired than she already was. Finally, after half an hour of failed attempts, Eve unwillingly fell asleep...

As a pauper's wife, Eve was used to sleeping on straw beds with worn-out homemade blankets that did nothing for her soft delicate skin, except toughen it up against the harshest material. The straw itched sometimes when it found its way through the blankets, but that was life as a pauper, and she wasn't the only one living it.

But today, for some reason, the bed felt so good...smooth, silky, unlike anything she had ever slept on. Surely she was dreaming. Eve smiled, relishing in the softness of the bed, afraid that if she opened her eyes, it would all go away.

The light grazing of a finger across her cheek felt deliciously sensual against her smooth skin. A slow smile crept onto her lips. Thaddeus certainly wasn't his usual gruff self this morning. Well, the bed wasn't its usual itchy self either. Eve giggled silently. She wasn't about to wake up any time soon. This dream was too delicious to waste.

Her smile deepened when his finger brushed across her lips, kneading gently until they were a rosy pink. 'I wonder what has gotten into Thaddeus; this is so not like him...not that I am complaining,' Eve thought, parting her lips as his finger applied pressure to them. She gasped at the sudden wave of desire that rushed through her when his finger slipped past her teeth and into her mouth. Immediately she responded, gliding her tongue against it, just like she used to with...

'Julian!' Eve's eyes flew open. Her heart raced as she realized this wasn't a dream; she wasn't at home in her bed with Thaddeus. She was with Julian, at the palace, in his bed...and she had been there all night!

She should have known! How could she have ever mistaken his touch for Thaddeus'? She should have known it was Julian. It had been so long, yet he was the only man who ever touched her like that, like she was fine china, a delicate rose, a treasure he valued and truly loved.

Her chest heaved with excitement as Julian's gentle eyes smiled down at her. "Good morning, my love."

Eve parted her lips to speak but no sound came out. Her mind was a blur as she gazed into his handsome face.

Last night... She remembered their passionate night and blushed. Deep into the night they had loved each other, trying to make up, somehow, for all the lost years. Emotions and desire had run at a feverish pitch, both of them giving and taking, barely getting enough of each other, till finally, completely spent, they had fallen asleep in each other arms. And now it was morning, and the look in Julian's eyes promised to repeat the previous night's endeavor.

"Julian..." she whispered, tears flooding her eyes, her heart aching to belong to him.

"Shhh..." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead, trailing them down her nose, to her cheek, and then on down to her mouth, where he lightly nibbled across her lips.

Eve trembled, her back and head rising slightly to get closer to him when he pulled back briefly.

Smiling at her eagerness, he traced his fingers across her cheeks to her ear and then sank them in her beautiful hair. Cupping her head with the palm of his hand, he drew her up and rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of his chest and crushing his lips to hers.

As Eve settled on Julian's chest, his other arm came up and wrapped around her body, holding her tightly against him.

Kiss for kiss, love and desire burned between them, consuming them. They paused only for a moment, to breathe, before swollen lips joined in a fervent kiss once more.

Delirious from the passion he aroused in her, Eve clung to him, her legs tangled with his and her arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing closer still, as their bodies became one. Gazing into his eyes, she could hardly believe what she was feeling, as Julian one more time shared with her the sweetest pleasure she had ever known.

The sweat on Julian's neck glistened as Eve panted against his moist skin, kissing him lightly on the side of his throat, inhaling his masculine scent.

"Hmmm," he murmured against her shoulder. "I can't remember the last time I woke up this pleased."

Eve raised her head. "Me too." She smiled, raising her head to look at him.

"I love you, Eve. I want you in my bed every morning and every night. I want you with me forever." He brushed her hair away from her face.

Eve swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. "I know. I want that too, but I am a married to Thaddeus. It isn't possible."

Julian propped himself up on some pillows and drew her against his chest. "I have a proposal," he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" she asked with interest.

"I will have one of my men run him through."

"What? You can't kill him!" Eve cried, pushing away from him.

"Fine, I will grant him mercy and throw him in the dungeon instead. We can then announce that he ran off and left you. That way, you won't be called an adulteress." He smiled sweetly.

"You can't do that either!" Eve gasped in disbelief. "He is a good man. He hasn't done anything to deserve being locked up till he dies. I could never sleep at night if you did that."

"He doesn't love you or treat you like he should. That is good enough for me," Julian insisted.

Eve got up off the bed. "I will not stay here one more moment. He has done nothing wrong, and I will not stay with you if you do this." Eve looked around for her clothes.

Julian got off the bed and approached her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the side of her head. "I can't lose you again, Eve. I love you too much. It kills me to think of you going back to that ungrateful man. I want you with me. I want to love you, to protect you."

Eve trembled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you too, Julian, but I will not go with you like this. I will not have Thaddeus killed or thrown in prison so that we can be together."

Turning her in his arms, Julian raised her face to his. "I will find a way, my love. No matter what it takes, we will be together again...as husband and wife, the way it should have been. I promise!" He bent and kissed her tenderly......

"Eve!"

Eve's head slipped off her arm and hit her desk with a thump. Confused, she jumped up and rubbed the tender area for a moment. "What happened?"

"You were sleeping with your head resting on your arms, and I guess it slipped off," Julian explained, getting up from his squatting position beside her chair. "The door was open, so I came on in. I was just trying to wake you. It is almost eight o'clock, and you look so tired. I thought maybe getting you to lie on the couch to rest would be better."

Eve stared at him for a moment and looked around her office. "I must have been dreaming again."

"Dreaming? What about?" Julian walked around to the front of her desk.

She looked at him and recalled the dream. Blushing, she said, "Nothing, just a silly old dream."

Julian cocked his head sideways. "I don't believe you." He smiled slowly. "You are blushing."

"I am not," Eve replied, her face getting redder by the minute. Getting up, she went to the door and opened it. "Get out; I have work to do," she said, irritated that he always saw right through her.

He approached her and stopped. Taking her hand off the door, he raised it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he kissed it. With his foot, he kicked the door shut. A slow, lazy smile crept onto his face as he leaned closer to her.

Eve stood, rooted in place, her knees threatening to give out on her. She could not let him see how much his presence affected her.

"I can see it in your eyes, Eve. Something is going on. You never behave like this unless I am about to kiss you..." He leaned close to her, barely a breath's whisper away. "Like this..." he whispered as his lips settled on hers.  
  
Before she could step back and break the kiss, he pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly, kissing her softly on the upper lip. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her glazed eyes. He smiled; she was definitely putty in his arms.

Eve couldn't help it. First the dream and now reality... She was too weak to resist him. As his lips claimed hers once more, she sank against him, allowing him to invade her mouth and kiss her passionately.

Like smooth, silky velvet, his tongue glided against hers, encouraging her to return his kiss. His heart pounded as he moved his hands over her back and down to her backside, molding her firmly against his hips.

Her wet lips, hot against his own, moved in response to his ardent kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck and back, pressing him closer, crushing her breasts against his chest. When she sought after his tongue, he caught hers and gently suckled, pulling it into his mouth, desperate to get closer, desperate to make love with her.

Eve's heart pounded madly as liquid heat flowed through her veins, her body naturally responding to his erotic kiss. When one of his hands moved up and lightly grazed the side of her breast, she trembled against him with forbidden desire, wanting him to take it further than ever.

Julian suddenly broke the kiss and moved her back against the door, his head dropping onto her shoulder in an effort to control himself. "I want you, Eve. I can't take not being with you. I need you," he breathed heavily into her neck.

Eve's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. It was as if an alarm went off in her head. "Oh God, what are we doing? I can't do this. I am married to TC," she cried, shoving Julian away.

Julian stumbled back, feeling as if she had just dumped ice water on his head. He reached out and pulled her roughly into his arms. "You wanted me as much as I wanted you," he rasped, reeling from the sudden rejection.

Eve stared at him in shock. "You are hurting me!" she cried, when his grip on her tightened.

He loosened his hold slightly. "You want to be with me. I felt your body respond to mine. I tasted your sweet mouth, your tongue, as you returned my kisses. Admit it, Eve; you want me to make love to you as much as I do...maybe more," he added arrogantly.

Disgusted, Eve shoved him hard, breaking his embrace. "No! It was a mistake. It was the dream... I didn't know what I was doing." She suddenly regretted mentioning the dream.

"Soooo, you did dream about me. What happened? Did we make passionate love like we are going to...very soon?" He peered at her, studying her face.

"No," she said firmly and opened the door again. "Get out before I call TC to come throw you out."

Julian laughed. "I will go for now. But remember, you will be mine again. I will make sure you don't forget that...ever!" Blowing her a kiss, he stepped out of her office.

Eve slammed the door and sank weakly against it. Wiping her hand across her mouth, she tried to erase the memory of his burning kiss. She closed her eyes, not believing how close she had come to giving in to him, to letting him make love to her right up against her office door. "What am I going to do?" she questioned out loud. "I can't keep going on like this."

Outside the door, Julian listened, recovering from the torment of Eve's brief but sweet surrender. "Ah, my love, I won't let you continue this way for much longer." He pushed off the door and whistled happily as he strolled down the hall. "Because I can't take much more of this either."


	6. Against Her Will

It wasn't that she didn't love TC; she did, but it was something different, not like what she felt for Julian. Eve stared down at the water as she leaned against the pier. What was she going to do? How can she stay true to TC and shut off her feelings for Julian? Hard as she tried, it just wasn't working. She couldn't seem to shake Julian from her heart or mind...and now her dreams as well.

Eve stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. It was late afternoon now and the crisp fall air caused her to shiver slightly. "Time to go home and make supper for TC," she mused as dusk continued to fall. "Only TC... Whitney rarely comes home, and Simone, well, she spends most of her time with Kay. My family is still together, technically, but really, it couldn't be further apart." Eve sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what I am holding onto...what I am doing. Why am I doing it?"

"I can answer that," the smooth voice of Julian Crane interrupted her.

Eve whirled around. "Julian! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "The same thing you are, I suspect."

Eve turned away from him. "I am on my way home. I stopped to admire the waterfront; I always loved it during the fall season. And now I am going home to have a lovely dinner with my husband."

Julian smiled. "Ah, yes, TC...the man of your dreams, or is he?" he poked playfully.

Annoyed, Eve gave him a dirty look. "TC is the man of my dreams. In fact, he is everything I have ever wanted and more," she replied in defense.

"You really shouldn't have said that, my love." Julian stepped closer.

She backed away from him and cursed silently when her back touched the pier barrier. Nowhere to run, she watched helplessly as he advanced toward her. "Don't come one step nearer or I'll scream," she threatened.

He stopped and grinned. "You really are a sight to behold when you are angry. Why are you so unsettled? I haven't done a thing."

"You are always up to something, Julian. Don't bother trying to deny it." She tried to move sideways to get away from him, but to her frustration, he kept moving with her.

He reached out and lightly touched her cheek with his finger. She shivered at his touched, despising the fact that he managed to turn her legs to Jell-o with such a simple gesture. Eve moved her face to get away from him. "L...Leave me alone, Julian," she stammered weakly.

Julian smiled. "You are much too beautiful a woman to leave all alone on an empty pier. You never know who might come along and try to take advantage of you."

Eve smirked. "You should know."

Julian clutched his heart in mocked horror. "Are you accusing me of taking advantage of you? Please say it isn't so!" He grinned. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, not without your consent, of course."

"I never..." Eve started, but was stopped short when Julian pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips firmly against hers, kissing her passionately.

A moment later, Julian pulled back. "Is that what you meant by taking advantage, hmm?" he murmured against her mouth. "You see, my love, I see it differently. I call it being in the right place, at the right time, with the right woman." Before she could respond, he captured her lips once more.

His arms were strong and warm around her, shielding her, protecting her....protecting her? He was the one she needed protection from, not any 'would be' assailant. With that thought, Eve yanked herself from his arms, only to be yanked back into them.

Falling against his chest, she stared up into face, startled at his behavior. "Julian, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"What I should have done a long time ago," he declared and picked her up in his arms. "You are coming with me, and I won't take 'no' for an answer." He carried her toward his limo and signaled his driver. "We are going to settle this once and for all," he said, struggling slightly to get a very unwilling Eve into the car.

"Julian," she cried, "let me go! This is insane. You can't kidnap me; you will go to jail!" she said, flustered, trying to smooth her wild hair as he deposited her on the seat next to him and then promptly locked the doors.

"If this is the only way I can get you to listen to me, and your heart too, I might add, then so be it. I will risk anything to be with you, even jail." He slid over next to her. "Not that I think for a minute you will turn me in." He smiled wickedly.

Eve's heart pounded wildly. Being confined to such a small space with Julian was unsettling to say the least. Panic set in when the driver closed the dark glass pane between then, giving them complete privacy, and then started driving.

Julian reached out and took her hand. Eve yanked it back unhappily. "Let me out right now, Julian, or I swear I will never speak to you again."

Julian smiled tenderly. "I can't, Eve. I love you too much. I can't live another moment without you; you are my whole life. Tell me, how do I let you just walk away when every time I see you - worse yet - every time I see you with TC, it literally kills me inside? Tell me, how?" His eyes were gentle and full of sadness.

Unnerved by his sudden change of demeanor, Eve looked away. "I don't know, Julian. All I know is you have to...for my sake. It's what I have to do as well."

Julian placed a finger under her chin. "Why do we have to? Can't we just let our hearts decide for us? I know what mine wants, and I think I know that yours wants too."

Eve's chest heaved with uneasiness. "I can't, Julian. I have TC to think about; he deserves better than this."

"So that's it? You're going to take the easy way out and stay with TC because it's what you are comfortable with, what is familiar to you? How can you deny yourself the happiness you deserve like this?" He shook his head in amazement.

"It's just... I have built a life with him. He is my husband of twenty-five years, Julian. I can't just throw that away."

"What about our love?" He searched her eyes.

Tears formed and ran down her cheeks. "I don't know..."

He reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "My sweet Eve, you have been through so much. I wish you would let me take care of you, let me love you. I know it's what you want."

She stared at him, her eyes never leaving his. It would be so easy to just give in, but what about TC? What about her life with him? Could she simply just drop it all and run into Julian's arms? Did she want to?

Julian waited breathlessly for her to respond. He could see she was struggling with her heart, and that encouraged him greatly. His hand dropped to hers and raised it up to his lips. Kissing it gently, he said, "I love you, Eve. Please give our love a chance. I know I have no right to ask since I was such a coward so many years ago, but I am pleading with you, please, let our love happen."

Holding her gaze, he pulled her closer to him. "Let it happen..." he whispered as he closed the space between them, kissing her softly. "Let it happen," he murmured again. "We have lost so much time. I can't bear to lose another day, to spend another moment without you. I need you, Eve; I need you so much." His lips settled on hers again.

Eve's hand reached out and grasped his between them. She gripped it tightly as his mouth moved over hers. She sighed in submission when he pulled her into his embrace and onto his lap, his lips never leaving hers.

Cradling her against him, his hands and lips caressed her passionately. His heart soared when she opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen his kiss. Love and desire coursed through his body as he struggled to control his runaway emotions, pressing her closer to him still, encouraging her to respond. His heart pounded madly when she did.

Liquid fire ran through her veins when Julian's hand started unbuttoning her shirt, and her body's natural response to his need left her weak and practically limp against him. She ran her fingers through his hair, combing it, loving the softness if it, as her heart suddenly flip-flopped when his hand gently slipped inside her shirt and caressed her breast.

TC! Eve froze as his name somehow managed to flood her mind. TC - how could she do this to him?

With strength she didn't know she had, Eve ripped herself from Julian's arms, her breath short and ragged. Gasping, she tried to calm her erratically beating heart. "We can't; I can't. Let me go. Please, just let me go!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Julian sat stunned. He swallowed hard, trying to keep from losing his mind as he watched the woman he loved with every fiber of his being climb out of the car as soon as he had signaled the driver. "Eve..." he called after her, his voice breaking with pain.

Eve ran as fast as she could with heels on, sobbing, trying to stop the incredible agony she was feeling inside. It was true, she loved him. She loved Julian desperately, and more than anything wished it was as simple as he had made it all sound. "Just let it happen," he had said.

Half a block later, she slowed to a walk and then stopped to compose herself, breathing heavily, ragged and then shuddering as her heartbeat finally slowed to a somewhat normal pace. A moment later she pulled out her cell phone and called a cab. Right now, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She just wanted to get home, home to the life she'd known for so long...maybe then she would finally find the answer she was looking for.


	7. Men Don't Cry

Julian sat on a bench in Lighthouse Park. Pulling his overcoat up around his ears, he tried to warm himself against the chilly fall air. It was supposed to snow, according to the weather forecast, but so far, late into the evening, not a flurry had fallen. He smirked up at the stars_. They never seem to get it right these days._

It was clear to Julian that he was just going to have to cut his losses and leave Harmony. He just couldn't stay in the same town with Eve, not as long as she insisted on staying with TC. Julian kicked at a stone lying nearby, barely moving it from its original spot. It was too painful; he couldn't take that kind of anguish, seeing her nearly everyday, at every event, every restaurant, with a man he knew she was simply staying with because it was the easiest thing for her to do.

_Damn this cold weather_. He sniffed, pulling his silk handkerchief from his breast pocket. Well, he couldn't live like this anymore. Be her 'rock.' Watch her get her hopes raised and dashed trying to hang on to a life that she apparently wanted. _S_tuffing the handkerchief into his coat pocket, Julian thought about the many times he had tried to convince her that he, not TC, was the man for her. But it hadn't worked. It was apparent that Eve wanted her family. Not him!

Julian swallowed the lump in his throat. Yes, maybe it was time for him to leave. Maybe then he could find peace. Yet, the thought of never seeing her again was inconceivable. Life without Eve... It was too much. He had to find some relief from the pain. Something. Anything!

He pulled his phone from his coat and headed for his car. "This is Julian Crane. Fuel the jet; I am leaving Harmony tonight." Snow flurries were softly beginning to fall. _This time the wrinkled suit on the local news predicted right._

He stopped beside his car. Fumbling for his keys, he cursed when they fell. Warming his hands against his mouth, he bent to pick them up. _Where is my driver when I need him? _He unlocked the car and climbed in.

Settling back against the leather upholstery, Julian stared absently at the wipers swishing back and forth. He contemplated calling Eve, his heart leaping at the notion of hearing her sweet voice. The back lit screen on his phone shone a brilliant blue. His finger was poised to dial. Julian's thoughts ran amuck, and his heart pounded with anticipation. _Maybe she would want to see him?_

After the second ring, she answered. "Dr. Russell." Julian held his breath. He knew she hated it when he called her at home. "Hello, is anyone there?" Eve asked.

"Eve, it's me. Please don't hang up," he blurted out.

"Julian?" she hissed. "You can't call me here."

Julian nodded. "I know, but I had to speak to you."

Eve coughed abruptly. "Um, yes, Dr. White. Is it an emergency?"

"TC is there?"

"Yes."

"I won't keep you then. If you can make it, I am at the park, in my car. I need to see you." He picked at the fabric of his coat. "Please."

Eve hesitated. "All right, I will be there as soon as I can."

Ending the call, Julian pressed his lips together. Was seeing her one last time a good idea? He leaned over the steering wheel. The snowfall was getting heavier. _Maybe asking Eve out in this weather wasn't so astute of me. _

For a while Julian scanned the radio stations, hoping to find a distraction, exhilarated at the thought of seeing Eve. He glanced at the dashboard clock. Twenty minutes had passed. He shifted, wondering if she had changed her mind.

A tap on the car window startled him. _Eve!_ Scrambling to open the door, he climbed out, almost tripping in his haste. "Eve. I didn't expect you so soon." He smiled, his heart burning with love.

Her eyes disapproving, she stepped back suspiciously. "What is it, Julian? I have to get back."

Julian looked down at the wet pavement. _She didn't trust him_. "I'm sorry, Eve, to make you come out in this weather, but I had to see you, one last time."

"One last time?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

Julian exhaled. "I am leaving Harmony--tonight."

Eve's eyes flickered with alarm. "What? For how long?"

He reached out to touch her cheek. "For good, Eve."

"Why?" she cried, confused.

His throat contracted painfully. "Why don't we get into my car where it's dry?" he offered, dropping his hand to her arm.

Eve twisted out of his reach. "No! Just tell me what is going on. I don't have time to play games, Julian." She glanced nervously up the street.

"Why do you put yourself through this, Eve?" Julian asked quietly.

"Through what?" She feigned ignorance.

"You belong with me, not TC."

"Is this why you called me out here? To..."

He placed a finger against her lips. "No; well, yes, but not entirely."

Eve wrinkled her brow, bewildered. "Have you been drinking?" She leaned close to examine his eyes.

Julian couldn't help himself. Pulling her into his arms, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She resisted at first, pushing against his chest. Then, as his mouth moved over hers, seducing her, she surrendered with a whimper.

He pulled back, briefly, his lips lingering a breath's space from hers. Her hands crept behind his back, clinging to him as if afraid she would fall. Softly he touched her lips again, unable to deny himself, just one last time, the sweetness that was distinctly Eve.

"My love," he murmured against her mouth, "I can't accept the thought of never seeing you again."

Eve pulled back. "We can't; this can't happen again." Snow swirled around her, dampening her hair.

"It won't, I give you my word." He brushed his thumb across her lips. They glistened, wet from his kiss.

Eve stepped away from him. "Are you all right, Julian?" she asked, his words not yet sinking in.

He gripped her shoulders firmly. "Eve, I am leaving Harmony tonight. I can't live here anymore, watching you with TC. It's too painful."

Her eyes widened. "You can't mean that. You can't leave." Tears slipped down her cheeks. _Finally she's getting it_. She flung herself into his arms.

"Eve." He pressed his face into her hair.

"I can't lose you," she sobbed. It was more than he could bear.

"It is for the best," Julian pointed out. "It isn't doing either of us any good living like this."

Reality set in. Eve lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. "Why does it have to be like this? Why can't love be simple?"

"What is worth having is never simple, my love." He kissed her tenderly.

After a moment, she pulled back. "Do you have to leave tonight?"

"Yes, my jet will be taking off soon." Against his will, Julian pushed her from his arms. For a moment he thought of grabbing her and taking her with him. He smiled sadly. _A tempting thought._

Eve nodded, pressing her lips shut. Her tears told the truth behind her brave face. "I will miss you." Her voice trembled.

Julian embraced her. "I love you."

She held onto him tightly. A knot formed in his throat.

With one last kiss, Julian climbed back into his car and drove off. A tear escaped onto his cheek. Impatiently, he brushed it away. _Men don't cry_. In the rearview mirror he watched Eve raise her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.


	8. Once Upon A Dream

Standing in the middle of the street, Eve stared after Julian's car. How could she let him go? How was she going to live without him? Her face felt warm despite the cold snow against her cheeks. Brushing the hot tears away, she sucked in her breath. _You belong with TC._

The blaring of a horn snapped Eve back to reality. She slipped slightly as she hurried to get out of the way. _Are you crazy, Eve?_ She placed her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm its furious pace. Tremulous, she headed back home. Julian was gone.

A few minutes later, Eve unlocked the back door of her home. TC was cooking dinner. "Hello, sweetheart!" He bent to kiss her.

"What are you making?" She smiled, pecking the air next to his cheek.

He beamed proudly. "You're favorite, spaghetti."

Eve peeked into the pot, inhaling the delightful aroma. "Hmm, I can't wait." She avoided his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Eve?" TC's voice was filled with concern.

Shaking her head, Eve mustered up her best smile. "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She met his eyes briefly.

"I don't know," TC said slowly. "You seem distracted. Is everything OK at the hospital?"

"Just some patients I am concerned about." Eve jumped at the opening.

"Well, a nice hot meal will do you some good." He smiled, returning to his pot of spaghetti.

"I think so too, honey. I think I will go for a hot shower before we eat." She headed for the stairs.

"Do you want company?" TC quipped.

"I've had a long day. Can I take a rain check?" She held her breath.

TC laughed. "I was only teasing, sweetheart. Besides, by the time we got back down here, dinner would be ruined."

She smiled as sweetly as she could. "I'll be back soon, promise."

The hot water clouded the glass shower walls. Lathering up a soap puff, Eve absently brushed it across her chest. _Julian_. Tears blinded her eyes. Her lips began to tremble, her legs unable to support her any longer. Sinking down onto the shower floor, her body shook with sobs. _How do I go on? _It felt as if her whole life had come crashing down. _Why_? Wasn't this what she wanted - her family, TC? The stream of water gradually began to cool.

Having used up all the hot water, Eve stood, shivering.

"Eve?" TC clamored up the stairs. His feet pounded the hardwood.

Looking around apprehensively, Eve tried to compose herself. "I...I'm almost done, TC." She brushed her hand across her face to cover how miserable she was. She hoped it didn't show.

"The water is freezing! You must be really worried about your patient." Concern flashed in his eyes.

"I am." Eve wrapped her towel around herself, feeling horrible for lying to him.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help," TC offered, bringing her a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, TC. Thank you, though, for caring. It means a lot to me."

"Why wouldn't I care? You are my wife." He smiled, brushing back a strand of her hair.

"I know. It's just since..."

"You are worried that I might feel less for you since your past came out? I admit I was really angry with you. But it hasn't changed how I feel about you. I love you. You are my wife, Eve." He bent to kiss her.

Tears spilled onto her cheeks. TC was a good man. He didn't deserve a wife whose heart longed for someone else. Eve's chest contracted tightly. _Longed for someone else? _

"Are those tears of joy?" TC teased gently. He was trying to lighten the mood.

Eve humored him. "Yes. I feel much better, thank you." She stepped into his arms and hugged him. His shirt was soft against her cheek. Guilt flooded her heart as the smile slipped from her lips. _Am I wrong?_

Julian sat in a plush leather chair aboard the Crane jet. With his arm propped on the rest, he placed his index finger against his temple and stared out the window. The snowfall was getting heavier. _How can I leave Eve? _His heart ached as he grew wearier with each minute his flight was delayed.

"Mr. Crane, there is someone here to see you." The flight attendant interrupted his thoughts.

"Eve!" He leaped from his chair. He shoulders sagged when the pilot entered the cabin.

"I wanted to let you know that our flight has been delayed till the storm passes. It is just too precarious to travel right now." The pilot shifted from one foot to the other.

"Relax. I am not my father who demands things regardless if it's possible or not. We will simply wait. I must leave tonight."

"Yes, sir!" He turned and left.

Julian sighed. Closing his eyes, he thought of Eve. _My beautiful Eve. _How she turned his head, took his breath away when their eyes would meet. That unspoken connection they shared, yes, there was something definitely special between them, something few people have. Yet, here he was running away from the struggle between them. _What is the point? She wants another man. _Till she comes to him, and wants only him, it is just going to have to be this way.

_So much for being the perfect beast with her!_ He thought surely he could wear her down with his Crane charm. Instead, her persistent resistance of him had taken the fight right out of him. Emotionally exhausted, Julian drifted off to sleep.

Hoofs thundered and excited shouts rang into the air as the black stallion raced across a grassy meadow. A man and woman rode together, clinging to the animal. The sun was shining high in the sky.

Prince Julian closed his eyes against the brilliance of the light. He hugged Eve closer to him, afraid she might fall. "This is wonderful!" Eve shouted.

He smiled. He loved her so much it hurt his heart to think about never having her to himself. But he would. That he was sure of.

The steed skidded to a halt beside a stream, deep in the forest near the village. "Do you come here often?" Eve asked, looking around, clearly enjoying their surroundings.

"When I want to be alone, to think." Julian helped her off the horse. She looked so lovely. Her hair down around her shoulders, her smile...it took his breath away. He couldn't remember being this happy.

"Think about what?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him curiously. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up into his eyes. Her eyes were a warm brown color.

_God how I love you! _He grinned. "About you, of course; always about you." He kissed the top of her head and then led her down to the stream. The rays of sunlight through the trees reached down and touched the ground all around them.

The stream rippled along, not in any particular rush, it seemed. Julian squatted beside the water. It was warm to the touch. "Would you care to go for a swim?" He winked.

"What if someone sees?" Eve exclaimed.

"We are too far away. Besides, no one has ever bothered me here. What do you say?" He held out his hand to her.

Eve hesitated and then took his hand. "All right, let's go for a swim." She stopped. "I have nothing to wear."

"I don't mind," Julian teased.

She smiled. "I didn't think you would." She started unbuttoning her dress.

He lifted her chin and met her gaze. "Allow me." His fingers moved slowly down her dress, undoing each button, pausing a moment at her breasts, deliberately brushing against them. Eve sucked in her breath. Julian smiled.

"Mr. Crane!" Someone shook him. "Mr. Crane, wake up."

Julian opened his eyes and blinked. "What do you want?!" he barked.

The steward shrank back. "Are you all right, Mr. Crane?"

Julian sat up straight and smoothed his jacket. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm fine. What is it that you want?" His tone was gentler now.

"There is someone here to see you."

He was wide awake now. "Eve?"

"Yes, Julian," Eve said from the doorway of the cabin.

_Am I still dreaming?_


	9. Dream Flight

Julian stood rooted in place. He couldn't believe it. _Somebody pinch me_. "Eve?" he said, caution lining his tone, afraid if he even spoke she might disappear.

She stood in the entrance of the cabin, her eyes meeting his, pleading. After a few moments, she moved her lips, as if to speak, but no sound emerged.

The steward interrupted the silence. "We are cleared for take-off, Mr. Crane."

Julian nodded. "I'm ready," he said, his gaze locked on Eve.

Panic washed over her face. "You can't."

"Don't make this any harder for me, Eve. I am leaving Harmony." A knot formed in his throat. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her till she gave in and went with him.

She stared at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"You better get back to TC. The door…" He looked up as the steward motioned toward the door. "The door is being shut now, so you better go." He turned away from her, unable to watch her leave him yet again.

Closing his eyes, the warmth of a tear slipped down his cheek. The door swooshed shut. The engines roared as he buckled up for take-off. _It's better this way._

"Julian…" Eve's voice broke into his thoughts. The jet smoothly began to move.

He whirled around in surprise. Eve was closing the buckle on her seat belt. "Eve, what are you doing?"

As the jet moved into position to take off, he unbuckled and rose from his chair. He approached her and sat down next to her, his heart pounding. "What are you doing?" he repeated, reaching for the seat belt. The buckle clasped shut

"I couldn't let you go. This town is as much yours as it is mine. I wouldn't feel right to chase you away." Her eyes refused to meet his.

He smiled slightly. She wouldn't admit the truth, even now. "How nice of you; I have always thought of Harmony as my home."

She raised her gaze to his. "You are mocking me."

He reached for her hand. "Not at all, my love. I do love Harmony. I love all this town has to offer."

The jet began to gather speed. Then with effortless ease, it was airborne.

When they leveled off, Eve pulled her hand from his and unbuckled her seatbelt. Getting up, she moved away from Julian. "Tell your pilot to go back."

"We can't turn around." He got up and approached her, placing his hands on her arms."We barely got clearance to take off. We have to continue till we clear the storm." He held his breath.

She stepped away from his reach again, seemingly accepting his excuse. Julian swallowed as his hands dropped to his sides. _She is getting nervous._

"Well, don't think you can take advantage of me because I stayed. I only wanted to convince you not to leave Harmony." She turned to face him.

_She loves me._ "I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you, Eve. I never did anything you didn't want," he pointed out with a playful smirk.

Eve's eyes grew wide. "You are unbelievable! I knew it was a mistake to stay."

He smiled. "Yes, it was. What did you expect would happen between two people who can't keep their hands off of each other, in such a small space…hmmm?"

Eve's face flushed. "You are wrong. I didn't come to be seduced; I came to tell you that you shouldn't leave town because of me. I wouldn't feel right about it. And for your information, I can keep my hands off of you." She looked annoyed that he even suggested such a thing.

"Shall we put you to the test?" He grinned wickedly, moving closer.

She flashed him a dirty look. "Stop it!" Turning her back to him again, Eve moved to the opposite end of the cabin.

Julian pressed his lips together. Maybe teasing her wasn't so astute right now. Maybe he should be counting his blessings. She was here with him, on his jet, instead of home with TC. Maybe it wasn't for the reasons he wanted. _But she is here!_

Tentatively, he drew near her. Putting his hand on her arm, he turned her to face him. "I'm sorry, Eve. Forgive me for being such a beast." She stubbornly tried to avert her eyes, but couldn't deny him for long as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face.

Slowly, her eyes, brimming with tears, rose to meet his. She looked so beautiful. "I know you are married to TC. I understand that you chose to be with him, but I feel in my heart that you want to be with me. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

She opened her mouth to object, but he placed his finger over her lips to silence her. "You love me, I know you do. You need me as much as I need you." He wanted her. He was desperate to hold her and kiss her…

Her tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. His heart contracted. Was he finally getting through to her? Was she finally giving in to her true feelings? Slowly, he pulled her towards him. She didn't resist. To his surprise, her arms circled his back, and she buried her face in his shirt. Her body trembled as she started to cry.

Julian closed his eyes as he held the woman he loved so dearly. Placing his cheek against the top of her head, he stroked her back. He struggled to control his desire.

"I love you, Eve," he breathed, raising her tear-stained face to his. "Why do you fight me so? Why can't you follow your heart? We belong together, you and me. I know that you believe it too." His lips settled on hers before she could respond.

Gently at first, he pressed his mouth to hers, feeling the warm softness of her lips. When she quivered slightly as his lips moved across hers, he pressed more firmly, more urgently. _Your kisses belong to me, only me._

Eve's head spun as Julian devoured her lips. The hunger and desire in his kisses and hands as they pressed her firmly against him was undeniable. Her body didn't hesitate in its response to his touch; in fact, it seemed to be way ahead of her heart and mind when it came to him. _Only with him._

His tongue pressed against her teeth, seeking to deepen the kiss. Before she could even weigh the consequences of letting this go any further, her mouth opened and his tongue dove in. Soft and silky, it sought hers, coaxing her to return his kiss.

Over and over his mouth and lips seduced hers, till finally, his lungs screaming for air, he tore his lips away. His breathing erratic, he was delighted when Eve whimpered in protest and licked his lips, enticing him to kiss her again. Immediately he claimed her lips once more, catching her tongue before it had a chance to retreat. He suckled gently on it, causing her to groan.

Eve's heart pounded madly as Julian moved her to sit on the sofa. Gently, he eased her down on it, pushing her back, her head resting on the arm. She slipped her fingers through his hair, her body responding with forbidden longing as he lowered himself down against her, his weight pressing her into the plush leather.

He stared at her. "I can't bear to be without you, Eve."

"I can't deny it any longer, Julian. I need you; I love you. Make love to me." She reached up and pulled his mouth down onto hers again for another drugging kiss.

The jet lurched and almost threw Julian onto the floor. In a flash, his hand braced against the floor, keeping him from toppling off the sofa. His cheek against the smooth leather of the couch, he blinked_. Eve!_ The blanket covering him slipped onto the floor as he jumped to his feet. Staring down at his disheveled clothes, he panicked. "Eve?"

Eve grinned in the entrance of the cabin, fully dressed. "Looking for me?"

"Eve!" He tugged on his shirt. "I thought I had been dreaming."

She approached him and pushed him back down onto the sofa and sat on his lap. Placing her arms around his neck, she kissed him softly. "No, it was very real. You certainly haven't lost your touch."

He hugged her tightly, grinning like a fool. "It's all coming back to me now. You, my dear, are very naughty," he teased.

"What can I say? You bring out the tiger in me," she laughed.

He sobered. "What are you planning on doing?"

Her smile disappeared. "Let's not talk about that. I just want to enjoy our time that we have now. I called TC while you were sleeping. I told him that I had an emergency meeting in New York. He wasn't happy, and didn't understand why I had to take off without packing or at least coming home first." She dropped her head and played with her rings. "I hated lying to him, but I needed time, time to figure out what I want."

"How long do we have together?" He played with her hair. He flinched when his fingers got tangled and caused her to yelp. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No, it tickled. Of course it hurt." She pulled his hand out of her hair and placed it around her waist, holding it tightly to her stomach.

He grinned into her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Eve smiled. "Well, you'll just have to make it up to me when we get to New York."

"You can count on it." He pulled her face close and kissed her tenderly. "We should be there any minute now. And I want to spend every moment we have together showing you how much I love you, showing you that you belong with me."

Eve turned away. His spirits dropped. _I will show you, Eve; we will be together._


	10. Dreams End

It was just a tiny speck at first. Then it tumbled closer and closer till the white fluffy snowflake landed on his eyelash. He blinked. There were more, lots more, falling, all over his face. _Where am I?_

His head, the pain was blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from forming. _"Men don't cry!" _He opened them again. _Voices!_ He tried to focus on the faces above him. What was happening? What were they doing to him? _Where is Eve?_

_Eve grinned in the entrance of the cabin, fully dressed. "Looking for me?" _

"_Eve!" He tugged on his shirt. "I thought I had been dreaming." _

"Can you hear me, sir?" someone shouted. "Stay with me, man."

_I want to stay with Eve. _

_She approached him and pushed him back down onto the sofa and sat on his lap. Placing her arms around his neck, she kissed him softly. "It was very real. You certainly haven't lost your touch." _

_He hugged her tightly, grinning like a fool. "It's all coming back to me now. You, my dear, are very naughty," he teased. _

"_What can I say? You bring out the tiger in me," she laughed. _

_Eve? Eve, don't leave me!_

The smell of blood and oil filled his nostrils. _"I am surprised you didn't bleed milk, you wimp." His father's eyes, cold and cruel, loomed above him as he wagged a gun in his face. _Julian groaned._ "Stop whining, for god's sake. It was only a graze."_

"Stay with me, sir!" Something slipped over his mouth. Suddenly it was easier to breathe. "Let's get him on the gurney…One, two…now."

He was moving up, closer to the faces; then lowered away again. Where were they putting him? It felt soft and smelled like a hospital. _"I need to get to the hospital... I need to see Dr. Russell, only Dr. Russell."_

"We need to get him to the ER immediately."

"I was on my way to the hospital. What happened?"

_She's still here!_

_Eve smiled deeply and kissed him. "I can't deny it any longer, Julian. I need you; I love you. Make love to me." _

_Eve? Eve?_

"It looks like he slid off the road and hit a tree. He has a nasty cut on his head that is bleeding pretty badly. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness. They are ready to transport him to the hospital. You should meet them there." _Is he talking about me? Where is Eve? _

She touched him. Her gloves felt cold. Only a gurgling sound came from his throat. His arm wouldn't respond to his desire to reach for her. _Eve, don't leave me again!_ Doors creaked and then slammed loudly. Her muffled cry filled his ears. _I want to be with Eve. Take me back…please…take me back! _His mind screamed as the taste of blood filled his mouth and everything went black.

Earlier that evening, Eve jumped when her pager went off. _Oh, no! TC will be so upset!_

"Dr. Russell." She got up from the sofa. "I'll be right there." The phone snapped shut.

"Well, so much for our romantic evening!" TC set the wine glasses he had just brought from the kitchen down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry. That was the hospital. There was an accident; I have to go." Eve grabbed her jacket and keys.

"I'm going with you. I am not letting you drive in this weather alone." He put his coat on. "We will take my truck."

"Thank you, TC." Eve breathed a sigh of relief. _At least he isn't too mad._

"I know you took an oath, Eve, but sometimes I wish you weren't a doctor," he said as they locked the house and headed for the truck.

"TC…" Eve sighed. He said nothing as they climbed into the truck and headed out of the driveway. Eve stared out the side window. Not a few hours before, the roads were still visible when she had walked home from her meeting with Julian. _He must be halfway to New York by now. _Hot tears splashed onto her cheek.

TC slowed the truck to a crawl. Flashing lights lit up the road ahead of them. "Looks like an accident."

Eve unbuckled her seatbelt anxiously. "Stop the truck, TC; I want to see if I can help." TC pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

Eve jumped out, slammed the door shut and rushed toward Sam Bennett.

TC unbuckled and followed her.

Sam greeted them with a worried frown. "I was on my way to the hospital. What happened?" Eve asked as she moved closer. Steam rose from a crumpled car.

Sam touched her arm. They were about to put the gurney into the ambulance. Eve pulled away from him and moved toward the victim, whose face was obscured with an oxygen mask. A gurgling sound came from his throat as blood bubbled out the side of his mouth underneath the ventilator.

Reaching out to touch him, Eve felt her legs go numb. She collapsed against TC. "Julian! Oh god, how can it be Julian?" Her cries filled the air as Julian was pushed into the ambulance. Siren wailing, it raced down the snow covered street toward the hospital.

"Eve, Eve!" TC shook her. "Get a hold of yourself." Eve sobbed louder. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's only Julian Crane! It's not like he's your husband, or that you will lose anything if he dies!"

Eve trembled as he shook her. Gripping his arms, she shook her head. "No, no, no, he won't die; he can't die." Her cheeks hot from tears, her breath short and ragged. "I won't let him… I love him too much… I love him too much." TC released her.

Sam caught her in his arms when she slipped against him. "Eve, I know you have a history with Julian, but TC is your husband." Alarm laced his tone. He was trying to defend his friend.

Shocked, Eve pulled back from Sam's arms. Her eyes blurred with tears, she looked at TC. Anger and hurt masked his face. It was snowing harder. She shivered with cold and regret.

Without a word, or even so much as a glance at her, TC turned away from her. He didn't seem to care that she had no ride as he got into his truck and sped off, his back end fishtailing on the slippery road.

Eve wiped her gloved hand across her face as she stared after him. "TC…" She started crying again.

Sam placed an arm around her and walked her toward his car. "I'll take you to the hospital."

Eve nodded numbly. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for it to come out like this. I didn't mean to hurt TC. He's been so forgiving of my past with Julian. He didn't deserve this."

Sam helped her into the cruiser. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but you did. For your sake and TC's, I hope you would figure out who you want to be with, once and for all."

Eve stared out the window aimlessly. _Who do I want to be with?_


	11. The Incredible Julian

Tabitha Lenox peered through the door crack of Julian's hospital room. The room was dimly lit by a lamp mounted on the wall above the bed. Eve was sitting on a stool, holding Julian's hand. "One would think she didn't have a home and family of her own to care and worry about." She juggled Endora against her hip. "I wonder what TC thinks about his wife holding a vigil for her former lover?"

"As if we didn't know; right, Endora?" Endora fussed and tried to grab at the door. "Hang on, my darling; I have to make sure that the coast is clear before we go see your daddy."

Tabitha backed away from the door and ambled over to the deserted nurses' station. "It's a good thing the people here in Harmony make it so easy for us to create mischief." She reached for the telephone. "Though we really don't need to help cause misery in this town - they are doing a dandy job all on their own." Endora chewed on her toy bear.

Exhaustion was starting to set in. Eve didn't remember how long she has been sitting beside Julian's bed or what time it was exactly. Dr. Ryan had told her she couldn't be involved in the surgery because of her emotional state. She had tried to argue that she would be completely professional; she was, after all, one of the doctors on call. But seeing Julian on the operating table proved to be more than she could handle, and she broke down in Dr. Ryan's arms.

When Julian had finally come out of surgery, she had been informed that he was stable, but not completely out of the woods. His lung had collapsed and he had several broken ribs. The gash on his head was deep and would probably leave a permanent scar. Dr. Ryan also had expressed concern with the effect the severe concussion Julian had suffered would have on his mental state. Only time would tell. _The longer you remain in a coma, the worse it could be._

Eve pressed his palm to her cheek. "Julian, please wake up. Wake up…for me." Tears warmed a trail down her cheeks. "You know, I couldn't go on living if anything happened to you. I need you in my life, Julian. You have been everything to me…"

"Dr. Russell, to the ER, stat!"

Eve sat upright and wiped her face. _Not now! _She sighed and stroked Julian's cheek. "I'll be back soon." Leaning down, she placed her lips against his. She hesitated, and then whispered, "I love you." After placing his hand back on the bed, she left the room.

Julian's heart monitor began to race.

Tabitha entered and closed the door. She raised an eyebrow at the racing heart machine. "Wonder what that's all about? Could it be he is having lustful dreams of Eve?" she cackled, popping Endora up to see Julian better.

Endora shook her toy at him. A spark of lightning shot from her toy and hit Julian in the chest. "Endora, behave. We don't want to give your daddy a heart attack." Tabitha patted the girl's behind. "I think he has had enough excitement for one evening. Don't you think?" Endora giggled.

Julian's lips moved.

"Seems like he's waking up, Endora," Tabitha mused. "How special for him - he gets to see us first."

Julian moaned. He sat straight up in bed. Tabitha jumped back in fright. "What is going on? What kind of mischief have you created here, Endora?" She hurried to the door as the machines hooked up to Julian started going haywire.

Tabitha managed to escape from the room before the nurse came running. "Knowing you, my darling, we are in for a dandy show." She grinned wickedly.

In Julian's room, the nurse gaped, irresolute. Julian's eyes were piercing and wild, his mouth wide and frothing. His teeth began to grow large and deadly looking. He was thrashing about violently. She gasped in horror as his arms suddenly tripled in size. No sooner were his arms the size of tree trunks, when his legs expanded into massive pillars of pure muscle. His gown ripped in two and slipped from his shoulders. The IV's attached to him ripped from Julian's veins and he stood before her, ten feet tall. Naked! Her eyes rolled back, and she dropped to the floor.

"I need popcorn." Tabitha shielded Endora's eyes. "This is like being in a movie theatre, watching the X-rated Hollywood version of your father. You have created the Incredible Julian, my talented little witchling." She hugged Endora close as Eve and several other nurses came running down the hall.

"It's Julian's room!" Eve cried. When she entered his room, she stopped short. The nurses bumped into her. "My God, what has happened?"

Eve backed up against the wall. A nurse lay on the floor next to the bed. The massive form of what used to be Julian turned and faced her

Eve felt her hair crawl and stand on end. The nurses with her fled to bring Sam; he had just arrived with more accident victims from the storm.

Eve couldn't help but stare. This mountain of muscle still looked like Julian, just ten times bigger. _Oh my!_ Her cheeks grew hot as her eyes traveled back up to his face. _What has happened?_ _A drug complication? Surgery gone bad?_ _Dr.Ryan left surgical tools inside Julian_?

Julian stood and stared at her. The hospital staff was panicking outside the room. The noise seemed to irritate him. He glanced around nervously, pacing, thumping against the walls like a trapped animal trying to escape. "It's all right," Eve squeaked.

Julian's attention settled on her again. A nurse was crying for Sam to bring his gun. Ignoring her fear, Eve approached him. "You have to get out of here, Julian. I don't know what has happened to you, but I can't let anyone harm you till I figure out how to get you back to normal."

He didn't seem to understand what she was saying. He cocked his head and looked at her. _Did he remember her? Was this Julian? Or was it someone who possessed his body?_

"Where is he?" Footsteps hurried down the hall toward Julian's room.

_Sam! _

"You have to go now; the police are coming!" Eve cried, reaching out to touch Julian's enormous arm.

He seemed to understand the urgency in her voice and glanced toward the door. Eve screamed in surprisewhen he reached down and picked her up, circling her entire waist with his hand. A low growl rumbled from his throat. She clamped her mouth shut.

With strength beyond Eve's comprehension, Julian grabbed the bed and hurled it up through the roof. The crash was deafening. Nurses and patients screamed in terror. Just as Sam entered the room, Julian, with Eve firmly tucked near his chest, leaped through the hole in the roof.

Sam stood, stunned. He had expected an unruly patient. Not the Hulk.

Tabitha hugged Endora close to her side. "Life is never boring with you, my darling."


	12. Beastly Intentions

"Sam. Sam. What happened? I came as soon as I could. Got slowed up by a plow clearing the streets." TC rushed into the ER and stamped his boots.

"Hey, TC. Glad you're here. Listen, we have a major crisis here, and I thought you would want to know." Sam placed a hand on TC's shoulder. "Look, I know things aren't exactly great between you and Eve…"

"Just spit it out, Sam," TC shifted. "Has something happened to Eve?"

"Listen, you may find this hard to believe. I know I wouldn't believe it had I not seen it with my own eyes." He thought of the massive beast that was Julian Crane. He still found it incredible.

"Sam!" TC shouted. "What is going on?"

Sam jerked his head and stared at TC. "Julian Crane…"

"He's dead, I hope," TC spat.

"Would you get a grip!" Sam barked.

TC snorted.

"Like I said, you may find this hard to believe, but something really weird has happened."

"Like what?" TC looked around. "Where is Eve?"

"First, have you ever seen the movie, "The Incredible Hulk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but what happened to the guy in the movie has happened to Julian." Sam watched TC process the information.

"What?" With a frown, TC wrinkled his brow.

Sam leaned closer to TC. "Julian is ten feet tall and has more muscle than all the guys in the body building magazines combined."

TC laughed, slapping his hand against his thigh. "Man, you really had me going there. You sounded so convincing that I almost believed…"

Sam shook his head. "It's true, TC. Ask anyone here." He jerked his thumb at the lobby full of nurses and doctors.

"Yes," a nurse agreed. "There is a big hole in the roof in his room where he threw a bed through and escaped before the police got here."

TC's eyes narrowed as he brushed past Sam and headed toward the cubicles. "This one?" A nurse pointed.

Sam followed and stood next to TC. "Oh my God, you have to be kidding me! This is the most absurd thing I have ever heard of."

"Believe it, and that's not the worst of it." Sam kicked at some rubble.

TC turned. "What could be worse than this?"

"He took Eve," Sam said.

"He what!" TC roared. "I am going to kill him. I don't care how much muscle he has. I am going to kill him for sure this time." He headed for the exit. "I am going to kill that bastard."

"TC…TC…" Sam rushed after him. "You don't know what you are dealing with. This isn't your typical 6-foot, 160-pound Julian we are talking about. He is tall and really, really strong. Hulk, remember, Hulk." Sam followed him out to his truck.

"I don't care, Sam." TC opened his truck and jumped in. Reaching under the seat, he pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. "He may be a freak, but I doubt he's slug proof!"

Sam stared, stunned. "You carry a shotgun around? Are you crazy?"

"I bought it tonight, from a guy down at the wharf. Julian has interfered with my family for the last time." He cocked the gun for effect. "Get in or stay."

Sam opened the passenger door and climbed in. He slammed the door shut. "I am not going to let you kill Julian."

"Just try and stop me." TC's eyes grew menacing as he pointed the gun at Sam. "No one is going to stop me. Not even you."

"What if you hurt Eve?" Sam asked.

"I won't. I want her to watch that bastard die." TC placed the gun on the dash and started the engine. He backed the truck onto the slippery road.

Eve shivered with cold as Julian clutched her in hand. "Ju…Julian." Her teeth chattered.

The beast held Eve up in front of his face. A low rumble escaped his throat.

Eve put her fear aside. "I am freezing, Julian. Please. We need to get out of the cold. And you need some clothes." She tried not to think of his nakedness. Her cheeks burned at the memory.

He grunted. Eve's spirits lifted. He appeared to understand.

Julian pounded downtown. He stopped in front of a store. Driving his fist through the glass window, he shattered it and then howled in pain. Apparently his tolerance for pain didn't grow with his body.

He stooped to place Eve on the ground. He emitted a growl. Eve's hair stood on end. His eyes narrowed and watched her like a hawk. Escape would be futile.

Eve looked up the street. The snow-covered roads would make it hard for police to get to the store in a hurry.

When Julian finally released her, Eve rubbed her arms to try to warm herself. She thought of running for a moment, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave him. Frightening as he was, he was still Julian. The man she loved. And God knows what was going to happen to him if she didn't try to help him. "I will be right back, OK?" Eve looked up into his face.

Another low rumble escaped his throat. Eve took that as a 'yes' and carefully made her way through the window. It was a linen store. She looked around and grabbed a few towels and bed sheets. They would serve as a skirt for Julian's naked form. Her cheeks grew warm again. A rumble from Julian forced her to grab a few other large towels, and then she hurried back out to the massive form on the street.

She hung onto his large fingers when he picked her up and hurried down the street toward the edge of town. As Julian was running, Eve burrowed herself against his palm and tried to keep warm. She sighed in relief when he took his other hand and engulfed her completely. His hands were very warm. Somewhere inside this beast, she knew Julian was still being Julian, looking out for her.

Across town, down at the wharf, Sam and TC drove up and down the streets looking for a sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Where could he be?" TC grumbled. "You said he was ten feet tall; how hard can he be to find?" He now had his shotgun against his thigh and was tapping it absently.

Sam eyed TC's fingers. "I am warning you, TC. Don't do anything stupid."

"I have had it with Julian, Sam. This time I will not stop until he is dead." He turned the truck downtown.

Sam's beeper rang. Pulling it out, he checked it. "I have to call the station," he said, unsure how to get TC to back off with that gun. "Hi, Luis, it's Sam. What's up?" He listened for a moment. "We are heading that way now. I'll check it out. And Luis, get all the men together that you can. We have a big problem." He looked at TC for a moment. He was still drumming his fingers on his gun. "I will come down to the station and explain everything." He snapped the phone shut. "Up the street there was a break-in. Let's check it out before we go to the station. Maybe it was Julian."

The truck swerved as TC sped up. The snow was getting heavier again.

As they drew near the store, Sam and TC stared at the damage. "Looks like it could have been them," Sam said, noting the entire window, plus parts of the frame, were broken. They got out of the truck to investigate. Sam pulled his flashlight from his belt. "It definitely has to have been him, and look. It looks like he cut himself." He shone the light at the bloody glass.

"Bastard. Wonder what he wanted here?" TC kicked some broken glass.

"I don't know. Maybe some sheets or something; he is too big to wear regular clothing. I didn't think he would care about that," Sam said.

"But Eve would." TC angrily threw a towel at a rack.

Sam approached him. "I am sorry about what happened between you and Eve tonight. I really am."

TC faced him. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't Julian. I HATE him." He pounded his fist into his palm and walked back out of the store. "He manipulated her to fall for his Crane charm," TC ranted.

Sam sighed. "Well, Eve is a grown woman…"

"No, I have been thinking…it's all his fault. He has completely confused her, and he is going to pay. With his life!" He headed for the truck.

Sam shook his head. _I think you are going to be more of a problem than Julian._ He spotted large tracks in the snow. "Looks like they went that way. There is only one set, so he must be carrying Eve still." Sam bent to inspect the tracks.

Snow was falling heavier now. "We'd better hurry or we will lose them, Sam." TC sounded normal again.

"You're right, let's go." They jumped into the truck and headed for the station.

Outside of town, Julian shook the ground as he ran, Eve still cupped in his palms. She poked her head out between his fingers to see where they were. There were lots of trees, and they seemed to be heading up into the mountains. _Does he know where he is going?_ A light appeared in the distance. Eve strained to see. It was the Crane cabin. She almost cried in relief. He was definitely still Julian…somewhere under all that muscle.

Julian approached the cabin. He stood almost level with the roof. Eve was sure he wouldn't fit inside. Julian pushed against the door and it flew open. He placed Eve onto the snow and waited for her and her armful of towels and sheets to enter. Then he crawled in after her, breaking the doorway to accommodate his body. The cabin was large enough to hold his giant frame…if he sat on the floor.

Julian groaned and sat against the wall near the fireplace. His head brushed the ceiling. He stretched his giant legs out. _Good thing the room is large. _There was lots of room to spare beyond his feet.

He placed his arm on the ledge of the fireplace. It broke and came crashing down, along with all the expensive art pieces on it. "Oh, Julian, you have to be careful." Eve bent to inspect the broken vase. He moaned.

Eve looked up. Blood trickled from his arm. She handed him a sheet she had been holding. "Cover yourself with this, and I will go see if I can find some things to bandage your wounds."

A sudden tenderness shone in his eyes as he watched her. He held her gaze as he reached for the sheet she had given him. Even like this, her heart swelled with love for him. "I'll be right back, OK?" She touched his hand. He nodded. Eve shuddered and tried to choke back tears. He understood her.

A giant finger lifted her face to look at him. He tried to brush her tears away. Eve smiled. "I know you are still in there, Julian," she sniffed. "I am going to do everything I can to help you get back to being the man that I love." _Somehow!_

A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. It hit the floor between his legs and splashed up, making Eve damp. She reached up with her hand, and he bent to allow her to touch him. "I do love you, beast or not." She brushed her palm against his cheek to wipe the water from it. He squeezed his eyes shut. More water rushed from them. Crying a river suddenly didn't seem so far-fetched.

Eve smiled. Her fear had left her completely now. He would never hurt her. He raised her up and tenderly placed a kiss on her face. Wet from the sudden display of affection, Eve started to chuckle. "We will have to figure out how to get past this giant problem between us. I don't mind if you kiss me, but I am afraid you might accidentally eat me," she teased. She was rewarded with a rumble of laughter. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad.

In Harmony, as the snow was getting thicker on the ground, Sam, TC and the rest of the police force were trying to follow Julian's tracks. The falling snow was making it almost impossible to do so. Before long, they were forced to stop. "Looks like we lost the trail, boys," Sam said. "We might as well go back till tomorrow. It is obvious, though, that he has headed into the mountains. We will start a fresh search, here, in the morning."

Everyone returned to their cars and drove off. Sam looked at TC. "Coming?"

TC shook his head. "No, I am going to keep looking. That bastard has my wife. I am not stopping till I rescue her from him."

Sam approached him. "You can't possibly get anywhere in this weather."

"Go home with Luis, Sam. My mind is made up. I am continuing."

"Well, if you're going to be pig-headed, then I am going with you." Sam waved goodbye to Luis.

"I don't need a babysitter, Sam." Annoyance laced his tone.

"I think you do," Sam shot back.

TC glared at him. "Fine, come along then. But I am warning you, you aren't going to stop me from getting my revenge."

Sam's heart sank. Somehow he just knew this was going to end badly.


	13. Cabin Fever

It was still snowing heavily. Tabitha Lenox hurried into her house, brushing snow off of Endora's blanket. "What a storm. We almost got stranded at the hospital." She un-wrapped her daughter and removed her own boots. "Seeing your father tear the place to shreds would have been fun, but you need your beauty sleep, my darling."

She rushed into the kitchen and uncovered her bowl-o-vision. "Let's see if your mischief is still at work." She held Endora up to see. In her bowl, Eve was wiping Julian's wounds. "I see Eve has warmed up to the 'Incredible Julian.' " Tabitha laughed. "I am sure as the night goes on, she will get pretty…" She looked at Endora. "Well, let's just say, if TC finds them, all hell will break loose - literally." She placed her daughter in her playpen. "I think I shall make some popcorn."

On the outskirts of Harmony, TC and Sam climbed into TC's truck. "Why don't we just go home, get some rest and start fresh in the morning?" Sam suggested.

"I am not giving up till I find them. Then, I am going to put an end to his miserable life." TC'shand still clutched his shotgun.

"TC, you can't be serious. You know I will have to arrest you if you kill Julian. You will end up in prison. Is that what you want?" Sam grabbed the support strap in the ceiling as the truck swerved. "Slow down, before you end up killing us both!" he yelled.

"I know what I am doing!" TC barked. He refused to slow down.

Sam prayed.

At the Crane Cabin, Eve finished bandaging Julian's wounds, aware that he was watching her ever**y** move. Her heart raced. She placed the final piece of tape on the gauze patch on his hand and patted it. She looked up and smiled. "There. That should do."

Julian smiled and reached out and traced a finger along her face. Eve caught her breath. Even in this muscle-bound form, he still took her breath away. "Why don't I make us some coffee? Then we will try to figure out what happened to you and pray that you somehow return to normal." She got up to leave.

Eve shrieked in surprise when Julian pulled her down onto his lap. She relaxed when he kissed the top of her head. His hand around her waist, he hugged her close to his heart. Tears clouded her vision. "Oh, Julian," she whispered against his bare chest, brushing her lips across the spot where his heart was.

She felt his heartbeat accelerate and smiled. He was still very much a normal man despite his size. Pulling back, Eve looked up into his face. "I will go make coffee now. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope whatever caused this wears off soon. There is so much we need to talk about," Eve said, as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the coffee was ready. Eve poured some in a carafe and grabbed two mugs. She looked around for something bigger for Julian. _A pot! _That would do for his size.

The chill from the broken door was starting to cool the cabin despite the fire. Eve made a mental note to find something to cover the opening. She entered the living room. "Here we…" The carafe, pot and cup hit the floor. "Julian!" she cried, rushing to his side. "What is happening?"

His gigantic form was soaked with sweat, and he was shivering uncontrollably. Julian roared in pain.

Eve began to cry in panic. "Oh, God, please don't let him die. I can't bear to live without him." Jumping into his lap, she reached up to touch his face. He was sweating profusely, and soon she was soaked to the bone. "Julian, look at me."

His eyes were filled with pain. "Ahhh…" He doubled over and sent Eve flying across the room. She landed against a wall, and then everything went black.

Tabitha cackled loudly as Julian writhed in agony. "My, my, for such a large man, he is such a wimp. Can't even handle agonizing pain." She crunched on some popcorn.

After a few moments of watching Julian, she sighed. "Oh, all right, Endora, put your father out of his misery, please. He isn't much of a sport."

Endora raised her baby bottle, and lightning flashed and hit the bowl. Tabitha picked up her daughter and let her see Julian through the bowl. "There, he should be back to normal just in time for TC and Sam to find them. Then, all hell will break loose." Endora cooed, and Tabitha cackled. "I think that will be more fun than watching Eve and Julian try to figure out how to overcome their size difference so they can give in to their lustful desire for one another. Not that they could," she snickered, "but it would have been fun to watch them try." She sighed. "Oh well, we'll just have to settle for TC and Julian killing each other over Eve." Endora bobbed her head in agreement.

Eve groaned. She blinked, trying to focus in the darkness. The fire was almost out, and it was getting colder in the room. She crawled over to the fireplace. Placing another log on the embers, she reached for the poker and stoked the fire.

Her clothes were starting to stiffen. She needed to change. Shedding her wet clothes, she grabbed a spare sheet and wrapped it around herself. She would find something to change into later.

Movement in the corner of the room startled her. _Julian!_

The fire crackled and climbed higher. It was easier to see now. Eve got up and approached Julian. His muscles were still large and swollen, but his height had reduced to normal. He lay huddled in the corner. The sheet he had used as a covering around his lap was thrown to one side. Eve blushed, trying to ignore the natural response of her body to the sight of his nakedness. She prayed for strength.

"Julian." She reached out and touched his forehead. "Julian, can you hear me?" He didn't respond. Whatever had caused Julian to inflate must have been a seriously bad medication side effect, and it seemed to be wearing off.

He moaned.

"Julian." Eve leaned over him. His chest was slick, and his muscles were still the size of the serious bodybuilder type. He shuddered. "Julian, can you speak?" She turned his face toward her. "It's me, Eve." She opened his eyelids. He stared back at her.

Eve wasn't sure what to feel, relief or fear. He just stared. "Julian?" He blinked and then coughed.

"Eve?"

Eve cried in relief. He sat up and held out his arms, flexing the huge muscles. "What the hell happened to me?"

Throwing her arms around his neck, Eve pecked his mouth and cheek with kisses. "Oh, Julian, I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you forever."

He returned her kisses for a moment and then pulled back. "How did we end up here?" He looked around. "What happened to the door?" His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being on my way to the airport." He lightly moved his hand over her back, his fingers playing with the edge of the sheet. His eyes meeting hers, desire shone back at her.

Eve tried to explain. "There must have been a complication with the medication you were given. Next thing we knew, you were out of your coma and had turned into the 'Incredible Hulk.' Impossible as that may seem, that is why we are here. You broke out of the hospital and took me hostage, and we ended up here."

He grinned. "Smart Hulk, he knew what he was doing." He brushed a finger across her lips. "I guess we'll just have to keep ourselves entertained while this---Hulk wears off completely. In the meantime…" He pulled her closer. "I hope there aren't any complications with my heart, doctor." He nuzzled her neck.

"No…" Eve squeaked as his tongue swirled around her ear. "You…you appear…to be much better. You will have to be examined though, to make sure." She closed her eyes. She had better put a stop to this now.

Julian's tongue darted into her ear. "Hmm, is now good for you?" He moved down her neck, his lips nibbling their way to her mouth. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close as his lips caught hers.

"Julian..." She tried to push him away.

"How can a man stop when he has a beautiful, naked woman in his arms, hmm?" He moved his lips along her jaw line to her ear lobe.

Eve felt her cheeks grow hot. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "I…my clothes were wet and I had to put on this sheet to keep warm." She tried to pull it up over her body.

He held her gaze. Slipping his finger to the edge of the sheet, he lowered it again. "Makes you look too old fashioned with it up so high."

"Julian…" She tried to be the strong one. "We can't…"

"It's been so long since I have held you in my arms. Made love with you. I need you, Eve. I can't live without you any longer." He lifted her downcast eyes. "Let me love you, Eve. Completely, the way I know you love me." He kissed her lips.

Running her hands over his hard stomach muscles, she sighed. Opening her mouth, she welcomed his tongue, smooth and silky, unable to fight the overwhelming ache growing inside her. The chill in the room left as Julian held her tightly, his mouth moving over hers.

One hand moved over her back. The sheet was slipping further down, exposing her breast to his bare chest. His other hand came up and brushed against her breast. Her heart pounded madly when he bent and placed his hot mouth over it. The room was spinning. He moved the sheet lower, down her back. Eve sucked in her breath when he placed his hands over her backside, crushing her tighter against him, his mouth and tongue still caressing her breasts.

Eve straddled his lap, her knees barely touching the floor because of his large thighs, his need pressing against her. He wanted her! Eve pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Julian, what are we doing?" She could no longer deny her desire to make love with him.

He reached up and gently pushed a strand of hair back from her face. "Loving each other, the way it was always meant to be." He pulled her close again, his lips brushing hers, nipping gently. His hands still on her backside, he pressed her against his need. He sucked in his breath. Eve smiled against his mouth and rubbed against him. At least the medication hadn't affected that area of his body.

Julian groaned and pulled off the sheet from the rest of her body and threw it on the floor. He stood with amazing ease, holding her against him. Her legs dropped down, brushing against his thighs. "I want you, Eve. I need you." His lips, hot and wet, sought her tongue and pulled it into his mouth as he carried her toward his bedroom.

Eve welcomed the change. At least there wasn't any draft. Not that she felt much in Julian's arms. "Julian, I want you too. But I am worried about you. You had a major accident, and then this weird…"

"Shhh, my love, I feel fine. But I will let you examine me thoroughly as soon as I light some candles." He grinned, refusing to release her. "I am not letting you go, ever again."

He certainly had the strength to carry her around. "I don't want you to," she whispered, smiling up into his face.

He lit a single candle. Eve placed her arms around his neck as they moved to close the door. He reached down and placed his hands on her buttocks; then, moving a little lower, he pulled her legs apart and forced them to straddle his waist again. He was ready for her. He lifted her up slightly and then entered her body. Eve groaned with pleasure. It had been too long since the last time they had made love together. His mouth captured her once again as he carefully maneuvered her down onto the bed.

With gentle strokes, Julian moved within her, his lips never leaving hers. Eve clung to him, panting, as the sweet tension started building inside of her. She probed his mouth, gasping as a new wave of liquid heat caused her to squeeze him tightly with her pelvic muscles when he suckled on her tongue.

He thrust deeper within her, and together they tumbled into orbit, oblivious to the approaching footsteps outside the cabin.


	14. Nightmare

The creek crackled and rippled. The birds chirped and flew from one spot to another looking for food. Prince Julian's horse snorted and continued to eat the lush green grass. It was peaceful and relaxing, deep in the woods, far from the palace and Eve's home.

"What are we going to do?" Eve traced circles on Julian's bare chest.

Julian ran his fingers through her hair. "Stay with me?" He lifted his head slightly to kiss her softly. Pulling her close against him, he wrapped both arms around her. "I want you with me, always."

Her lips brushed his. "I know, but how can I? I am married."

"I already offered to rid you of that scoundrel. I know how he treats you. He doesn't deserve you, Eve. You were meant to be my queen, not his slave." His tone mirrored his longing.

"Julian, I couldn't live with myself if I knew he died so I could be with you. I just couldn't." Eve lowered her eyes. He sat up and pulled her up with him. Wrapping the blanket closer around her naked body, she searched his face. "I love you, Julian, but what kind of fiend would I be if I encouraged the murder of an innocent man just so I could fulfill my own heart's desire?"

"A lovely one?" He chuckled.

"Stop jesting. This isn't a laughing matter." She turned away.

"Forgive me, my love. It was heartless of me to ask such a thing of a true lady." He placed a kiss on her lips.

Pressing against him, she sighed. "At the same time, my love and desire for you make me almost consider your proposal."

Julian smiled. "No, you are right. Our lives would forever be cursed should we take your husband's life, just so we can be together. I pray…I dare to pray that we will be together as I believe it was always meant to be." He played with the blanket she was covered in.

"Eve, Eve." _Thaddeus!_

Eve jumped to her feet. "Oh, no. It's Thaddeus!" Panic filled her. "What shall we do?"

Julian lumbered to his feet. "We shall tell him the truth."

"He has a furious temper, Julian. There isn't any telling what he might do." The sound of hooves drew closer.

"Don't worry, my love. I am a soldier as well as a prince. I can take care of this, should the need arise." He put his pants back on.

Eve hurried to put her dress on. _I wish it were proper for women to wear trousers! _

Thaddeus came to the clearing and brought his horse up short. "Eve, what is going on here?" His voice was cold.

Shaking, Eve held her dress up in front of her.

Julian was fully dressed and had walked over to his horse. "I was riding in the woods when I came across this lovely woman bathing by herself. I didn't want any harm to come to her, so I offered to watch over her while she finished. With my back turned, of course."

Eve's cheeks grew hot as she remembered he had done everything but not look at her as they made love in the stream. "That's right, Thaddeus. This kind gentleman here was very gracious and most polite."

Thaddeus stared hard at Julian, then his horse. "That is a royal animal. And you are dressed as a royal subject. Who are you?"

"I am Prince Julian."

Thaddeus dismounted and pulled his sword out of his sheath. "Prince, you say? Last night soldiers came and stole my wife from under my nose. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now, would you?" He drew closer to Julian.

"That isn't true, Thaddeus. You practically let them take me. You didn't even put up a fight!" Eve cried, concerned, as tension sparked the air.

"And you are a lying whore! One of our neighbors said they saw you ride down here with someone." He glared at her.

Julian dropped his reins and approached Thaddeus. "Don't you speak to Eve that way!"

"You summoned her to the palace," Thaddeus spat. "Then you had your way with her, didn't you?" He lunged at Julian.

Julian jumped back as Thaddeus's sword grazed his side, leaving a bleeding gash. "Are you mad?" Julian roared.

"I am quite sane!" Thaddeus shouted, lunging at him again.

Julian jumped back. "You'd better rethink this."

"You think because you are the wealthiest fair-skinned man in the country, you are better than me?" Thaddeus snarled, advancing closer.

Eve trembled, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her dress.

"That isn't what I meant! I have no way to defend myself. It will be called murder, and you will be sent to the lion's den." Julian dodged behind a tree to avoid being sliced in two.

"Who will say 'murder'? I am going to feed your rotting carcass to the wolves." The sword buried into the wood with a thud. Yanking it out, Thaddeus moved around the tree, swinging wildly.

"My men know I am with Eve. They will figure it out," Julian countered as he narrowly escaped being clipped.

Eve's heart contracted with fear as the men circled each other. She dropped her dress and rushed over to Julian's horse in her underpants, her chest bare. Grabbing the sword hanging from the saddle, she pulled the heavy weapon from the sheath. Barely able to hold it, she cried, "Stop it!"

Thaddeus looked at her and laughed. "Adulteress! Get dressed and get on my horse so I can take you back to my bed where you are going to reward me for rescuing you. And then, you shall be properly shamed for disgracing me."

Anger welled up inside her. "I am not going anywhere with you, and I am not going to let you hurt him!"

"Eve, my love, get back. You will only get hurt," Julian pleaded, his eyes fixed on Thaddeus.

Thaddeus's eyes bulged. "'My love'? You use my wife for one night, and now she is your love?" He lunged at Julian like a madman.

Julian tripped backwards and fell. Thaddeus stood over him, his sword pricking against Julian's throat, ready to pin him to the ground.

Eve dragged the sword closer.

Glancing sideways at Eve, Julian cried, "I can take care of this, Eve. Trust me."

Thaddeus laughed. "Sure you can. With a sword pricking your throat?"

Before Thaddeus had a chance to blink, Julian brought his leg up and slammed it into Thaddeus's groin. He dropped to the ground, screaming.

Julian rolled over onto his side and rubbed his throat. "No one speaks to Eve like that."

Rage roared from Thaddeus' lips as he ignored his pain and sprang to his feet, swinging his sword wildly above Julian. "DIE, YOU PIG!"

Julian froze.

Thaddeus wheezed.

Julian stared up into his Thaddeus's face in disbelief. Blood was running from his mouth. A sword was sticking clean through his stomach. Eve stood trembling behind him, her hands covering her mouth in horror over what she'd done.

"Eve!" Julian rolled out of the way as Thaddeus toppled to the ground, dead.

Julian crawled over to Eve and reached for her.

Eve sank down against him and sobbed. "What have I done?"

Julian awoke with a start. "Eve?" He fumbled for a candle and lighter. The soft glow of the candlelight provided him with enough light to see Eve huddling in the corner of the room, shaking and weeping uncontrollably. "My god, Eve! What's wrong?"

"I killed him; I killed him!" she wailed.

Julian picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You haven't killed anyone, my love. It was just a bad dream."

Eve shivered as Julian stroked her back. He pulled the bed's blanket around her shoulders. "It was so real," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julian wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Not really. It's just that dream of you and me that I have been having, where you are a prince who sweeps me off my feet." She chuckled at Julian's silly grin.

"I remember having a short one like that. I thought it so strange. We were having a swim by a creek…"

"Yes!" Eve exclaimed. "We made love, and then TC came and tried to kill you." Her cheeks warmed at the memory.

"I got the best of him, didn't I?" Pride shone in his eyes.

Eve's head dropped. "No, I did." She shook her head of the awful image. "I love you, Julian, but I don't want to see TC dead."

Julian sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Why don't we get back in bed, where you can let me help you forget that terrible dream?" He kissed her cheek.

Eve breathed deeply. Maybe that was exactly what she needed to forget that awful nightmare.

Outside, the snow was starting to let up. TC and Sam made their way toward the cabin. "I knew he was going to come up here," TC declared as they viewed the busted up doorway of the cabin.

Sam pulled TC to a stop. "Now, remember, he is huge and very strong. Don't do anything stupid or we will both end up dead, along with Eve."

TC cocked his shotgun. "The only death happening out here is Julian Crane's!"

He shrugged off Sam's hand and entered the cabin.


	15. Madness

Sam and TC poked their heads into the Crane Cabin. Everything was dark except for the glowing embers in the fireplace. "Looks like they built a fire to try to keep warm," Sam said. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness now.

TC stepped into the room. Eve's clothes lay near the fireplace. Sam could hear the grinding of TC's teeth.

"Shh!" Sam ordered. "I know you probably think the worst, but we have to be careful here, TC. We can't get Julian all riled up. We have to take it slow and easy." He surveyed the room in the semi-darkness. "Except for Eve's clothes and these towels and sheets, it doesn't appear that anything violent happened here. No other doors are broken. So he must have gone back outside. He couldn't fit into any of the other rooms." Sam walked back to the front door. "Maybe we should check out back."

TC stared at Eve's clothes. He didn't seem to hear Sam. When Sam nudged him, he finally snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah, let's do that. We don't want him to get away, not before he pays." He clutched his shotgun and led the way out.

Sam shook his head.

Eve shifted and nestled her head against Julian's chest. His muscles were starting to contract. Soon he would be back to normal. She hoped.

Julian stirred in his sleep. His body was still too warm. She wished she had the means to do a thorough check-up on him. Her cheeks warmed. He had let her do just that a while ago. There was not a professional thought in her head at the time. She smiled and kissed his chest. She couldn't get the memories out of her head. What a passionate lover he was, so gentle and tender with her.

Julian made her feel like she was the only woman in the world he had ever loved and cherished. Maybe it was true. He was always so ardent with her. Even though he'd had many lovers, she knew in her heart, she was his only love. And he was hers.

Eve exhaled sharply at her thoughts. Was he? Was he her only love? What about TC? Her husband! Julian's chest rose and fell steadily. His muscular physique was slowly returning to normal as he slept. _Yes, it's true… Julian is the only man I have ever truly loved. _

Outside the cabin, TC and Sam couldn't find any tracks. Everything was a thick blanket of white. "I don't think he left," Sam said.

"That bastard! He must have squeezed into another room so we wouldn't notice he was still here." TC headed for what was left of the door. His boots crunched in the snow.

"TC, let me go in first." Sam hurried after him.

TC ignored him and entered the cabin. He flipped a switch. The lights came on. He stared at Eve's scattered clothes. The veins in his neck bulged.

"Take it easy, TC. We don't want to startle Julian, if he is still here." Sam headed for the rear of the cabin. The kitchen was empty. The coffeemaker was on. He turned it off.

A roar from the bedrooms startled Sam. His boots pounded on the hardwood as he raced for the bedrooms. "You bastard. I am going to kill you!"

Sam stopped short. "TC, put the gun down." Eve and Julian were sitting up in bed, clutching the blanket. Shock and fear in their eyes.

"TC, I…" Eve started.

"Shut up, you slut!" TC roared.

"Don't talk to Eve that way." Julian's eyes blazed.

TC cocked the shotgun. His eyes were almost demonic with rage. He pulled the trigger and blew a hole in the ceiling. The noise was deafening. Eve screamed. Julian dove to the floor, pulling Eve with him. Wood and insulation scattered everywhere.

Sam whipped out his pistol.

"Get back, Sam. I am warning you." TC pointed the gun at Eve. "Get up!"

"TC, please put the gun down before you hurt someone!" Eve pleaded, moving toward the edge of the bed.

"TC, put the gun down." Sam aimed his pistol at TC. "I mean it. I know you are hurting, but this isn't the way to deal with it."

"Yes, it is," TC snapped. "This is the only way to deal with trash like the Cranes."

Eve sat frozen. Julian inched towards her.

"TC, don't make me shoot you," Sam pleaded.

TC pointed the shotgun at Sam and fired. Eve screamed in horror as Sam flew back against the door. His gun went sailing through the air and landed next to Eve. "Oh my God, you killed your best friend," Eve cried.

Julian reacted. Their lives depended on it. Before TC reloaded the shotgun, Julian dove at his feet and knocked him down. He was still strong enough to knock him clean off his feet.

Eve sobbed as she leaned over Sam. "Stop it; stop this madness, TC. Julian, please, you aren't well enough."

"You bitch!" TC roared as he and Julian rolled sideways, wrestling for the gun. "All you care about is him."

"You shot Sam!" Eve wailed.

TC raised his leg and kicked Julian in the groin. Julian screamed and let go of him. TC cocked his shotgun and stood up. "Well take a look at your lover, for the last time." He pointed the gun at Julian. "Die, you pig."

A shot rang out. Eve gasped in horror.


	16. Justifiable Homicide

"Crimson," Tabitha chortled, "my favorite color. I love it when mortals do each other in. All we have to do is munch on some popcorn and enjoy the show."

Endora cooed in her highchair.

"Yes, well, maybe someday, when you get older, you will understand the value of having others do things for you. For free, no less." Looking into the bowl, she crunched a corn kernel. Tabitha yelped and spit it out. Aged fingers poked through the remaining snack in her hand.

The bowl-o-vision started to bubble. The popcorn hit the floor. Tabitha flapped her hand like a baby bird learning to fly. "Hurry, zap the bowl. It's getting all snowy, and I don't want to miss anything."

Endora raised her baby bottle and zapped the bowl.

"Thank you, my darling." Tabitha pulled up a chair. "I would let you watch, but some of this is not suitable for children."

"Eve…" Julian cried. "Oh, Eve…"

Blood streamed from his lips. He clutched at the wound in his chest; hand and shirt saturated in deep red. He sank to his knees. "Eve?" Eyes wide, he wheezed. "I…I loved… you…" He collapsed at her feet.

It had to be a nightmare. Her legs felt like concrete. Tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. The gun dropped from her hand, awakening the abysmal reality. _It's no dream. _Her heart pounded madly. _Oh God,_ w_hat have I done? What have I done!_

A pitiful cry filled the room. Eve collapsed next to him. She placed her hand over the hole in his chest. "Please…don't die," she wailed. "I can't lose you…"

He moved. "I am here," she said. Eve placed his head on her lap. Grabbing a nearby towel, she applied more pressure to the wound. "Please…don't leave me."

His eyes rose to meet hers. "E…ve…" His head slumped against her.

Alarm filled her being. "TC…TC…TCCCCCC…" She shook him, sobbing.

"Eve…" Julian knelt beside her. His hand reached out and touched TC. Quickly it snapped back. "Eve…" She turned to him. His arms felt warm and safe. "Come…"

"I killed him, Julian. I am a murderer. I am going to hell for sure," she wailed against his shoulder.

"Never say that, my love. You had no choice. God won't hold that against you. How could he? You are perfect in every way." His hand lightly ran up and down her back, caressing her, comforting her.

Eve sniffed. "I think you are a bit biased, Julian."

"You are innocent of any wrongdoing." She wished she felt as confident as he.

Her heart stopped. "TC?" Julian toppled sideways in her haste. She placed two fingers on the inside of TC's wrist. Nothing.

Movement caught her eye. Sam groaned again.

"Oh my good Lord, Sam!" Eve's hands and knees pounded the hardwood. "Oh, Sam, I thought you were dead." She leaned over him.

His jacket was shredded. Julian knelt next to her. A police vest beneath his coat was riddled with pellets.

"You are one lucky man." Julian exhaled sharply.

"What happened?" Sam raised his hand to his head.

"The vest saved your life," Eve said. Julian's arm slid around her waist.

Dread crept into Sam's eyes. "What happened?" Sam sat up. He stared at TC's lifeless body.

Eve pressed her face into Julian's chest.

"TC shot you, and then tried to shoot me," Julian explained. "Eve picked up the gun you'd dropped." He turned and retrieved the gun. "Don't blame Eve. She didn't have any choice. TC could not be reasoned with."

Sam wobbled to his feet. Eve and Julian clung to each other as they stood. Looking down on TC, Sam took the gun from Julian and wrapped it in a towel lying on the bed. "TC came here half cocked. I just knew that this night would end badly." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I just wish I could have done something."

"I am going to call for help on my radio out in TC's truck." Sam stared at Julian.

Julian held Eve tightly. "Don't worry. I don't know what happened, but I am almost back to normal."

Sam nodded. Closing the door, they left room. Stepping through the hole that was once a cabin's front entrance, Sam headed out into the snow.

Julian pushed Eve back just enough to see her face. "Are you sure you are all right, my love?" Concern masked his face.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I am not sure if I will ever be all right again." Julian held her close once more.

One year later.

Eve shivered as she climbed out of her SUV. Snow flurries fluttered and swirled around her. Her jacket was soon spotted with delicate white flakes. They dissolved quickly, leaving her coat damp. Pushing her hair back beneath her hat, Eve sighed. _It might as well be raining._

She brushed against some bushes as she neared his grave. _TC_. The headstone looked cold and merciless. Warm tears spilled onto her cheeks. _Twenty-five years of my life. Gone. _She pulled her coat tighter. _Oh TC...why did it have to come to this? Why did it have to end so badly? Why couldn't we be a happy family?_

_Julian! _He was a constant reminder of her failure as a faithful wife.

Eve knelt beside TC's grave. "I did love you. We had a wonderful life together, didn't we?"She looked up at the gray sky. A blizzard, Sam had said."The girls are happy again. They will always miss you though… I wish, for their sakes, that I could turn back the hands of time. That I could give them their father back." Her voice quivered. _But no one will ever know the truth._

Sam had insisted on taking the blame, for the sake of her daughters. Losing their father would be enough of a nightmare. To blame their mother too would be too much.

He'd explained to the court that TC had gone ballistic when he found Julian and Eve at the cabin. He had tried to calm him down. TC shot him. All he could do to protect himself from further harm was to shoot TC.

Her girls were devastated. But they still had their mother, they had said, as they sobbed over the loss of their father.

No one could ever determine why Julian had become the incredible muscle bound giant soon after he was admitted to Harmony Hospital. Eve never pressed charges against "Hulk Julian" for kidnapping her. And Julian, in turn, promised not to sue the hospital for negligence.

"Mom?" Whitney and Simone approached her, tears brimming in their eyes. They hugged her. "It's going to be all right, Mom. It wasn't your fault." Guilt pierced her soul. _It will never be all right._

A few moments later, they headed back to their car. Eve turned and looked back. _Goodbye._

Julian sold the Crane cabin. He didn't relish the idea of being anywhere near the place of TC's demise. No, it was better to get something new. Someplace else.

He leaned back in his leather chair and looked out his office window. The wet snow was accumulating fast. _Driving will soon be unwise._

Julian flexed his muscles. They were larger than they'd ever been. Side effects of 'Hulk,' the doctor had said. Permanent ones.

The streets were quickly becoming deserted. His heart leaped when he spotted a silver SUV roll toward Crane Industries. _Eve! _

The car slowly navigated down the street. _Damn!_ Eve wasn't the same since TC died. She refused to speak to him or even so much as look at him. _Guilt_. It had to be guilt. _I wonder if she will ever be all right again. _

Julian sighed. A stiff drink and listening to Eve sing. _Time well spent._ He shrugged his coat onto his shoulders. Picking up his briefcase and keys, he opened the door. His heart skipped a beat. "Eve."


	17. The Perfect Solution

She took his breath away. "Hello, Julian." _Calm down_. Her hand rose to smooth her brown hair. Her eyes averted hisJulian stopped himself from groaning when she absently wet her lips. _Her body molded to mine, her tongue probing, seeking..._ Her lips were moving again. He shook his head.

"Are you all right, Julian?" Concern masked her eyes. She reached out to touch his arm.

His blood began to swell. "Yes, yes, I am fine. I just haven't been feeling well. I think I need to sit down. Please, come in." The door clicked shut.

Julian led the way to the soft, plush sofa. He sank down heavily. Eve teetered and fell down next to him. He smiled. He wanted her closer.

Eve placed a hand against his chest and pushed back, sitting up straight. She blushed. "I'm sorry. I lost my balance."

"I didn't mind." He grinned.

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're not sick at all, are you!" she fired.

"Does being love-sick count?" He turned her face to his.

"Julian!" Eve tried to get up. He pulled her back down.

She fell against him. "I meant what I said, Julian."

"Meant what, my love?" He guided her face toward his. Up…closer…

"It…it won't work." His thumb brushed her bottom lip. "We can't be together. It wouldn't be right…"

Her lips were soft and warm. A whimper escaped her throat. Eve tried to push him away. She parted her lips. Protests were muffled when his tongue darted into the confines of her mouth. Coaxing hers, teasing...

She relented. Clutching fingers dug into the fabric of his Armani suit. Like smooth velvet, her tongue danced with his, kissing him with all the passion he knew she possessed. Her lips pressing, seeking…

Julian drew her onto his lap. Carefully he let his hand wander along her leg and up her thigh. He thought he might die from the pure pleasure of it. _Thank God for skirts_. He paused a moment. She didn't object. Her lips and tongue engaged with his in a delicious tango.

His fingers glided under her skirt, inching past the nylons. He didn't know she wore that kind of hosiery. His heart hammered when his fingers grazed her skin. He made no attempt to hide his lust for her.

She pulled back. The sweet sound of suction separating lips made him want to crush his mouth to hers once more. He shifted. "I don't know what got into me."

Eve laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh. It had been too long since he'd heard it. "It isn't rocket science."

"You must think I am a complete…" She tried to rise from his lap. "Don't leave." He begged.

She sat back and stroked his cheek. "I have to, before we do something we'll regret."

"I won't regret it," he insisted, placing his arms around her waist, locking her securely against him.

"All right…before we do something I'll regret." She sighed. "It was a nice kiss, Julian, but that's all it was. Just a kiss. A goodbye kiss."

"Goodbye!" His blood ran cold.

"Yes, my girls and I are leaving Harmony, for good." She avoided his eyes.

"You can't leave. I won't let you. What about our son, Chad?" He squeezed her tight.

"Julian, you're hurting me!" She strained to get off his lap. "Until Chad gets over his feelings for Whitney, it's the best thing for everyone."

He gripped her tighter, forgetting his newfound strength. "I love you, Eve. I can't live without you."

"If you love me, let me go." Tears filled her eyes.

He loosened his grip. "I do love you, so much. It kills me to be without you." His eyes moistened. _Men don't cry!_

Eve stopped struggling. Her arms crept up and circled his neck. She pressed her face against his throat and wept. "I love you too, Julian. I always will."

He pulled back and raised her face to his, crushing her lips to his. Despair gripped his soul. He kissed her madly, deeply, unwilling to let go even for a life-giving breath. "I can't be without you any longer," he groaned against her mouth. "I won't."

His hands moved over her body in a frantic pace. Squeezing, touching, pressing, anything to mold her closer to him. Frustrated, he yanked on her skirt. Buttons popped off. Eve gasped into his mouth. Her hands pulled on his hair, gripping him tighter against her.

The now torn skirt provided perfect access for his roaming fingers. He tugged up, raising it higher up her thigh. Her swollen lips suckled hard on his bottom lip. His heart palpitated. _Thank God she's a doctor. _

Her fingers moved to his tie. She tugged and pulled it off. Throwing it aside, she unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as his skin was exposed, her hands delved inside, touching his chest. "Oh, Julian…" she murmured, running her lips and tongue against his muscular shoulder.

Eve bit him. Julian groaned with pleasure. Eager hands quickly unbuttoned her jacket and shirt, casting them aside as well. She sat on his lap, wearing only a bra and ridden up skirt. Her stockings peeled down easily. Finally, in one swift swoop, he placed her down on the sofa.

Julian kneeled over her, straddling her waist. Her fingers brushed against him as she tried to unbuckle his belt. He groaned. Quickly he helped her remove the rest of his clothes. Her eyes widened with wonder at the sight of him. "Side effects," he said, pulling her skirt and underwear off.

He grinned. "Beautiful."

He bent to remove her bra. Her hand reached out to his, her eyes full of tears. "What's wrong, my love? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I just…make love with me." Her hand ran up his arm.

"With pleasure, my love." He snapped open the bra and pulled it from her shoulders. Julian closed his eyes for a moment. If this was a dream, he would kill anyone who woke him. Reaching out, he brushed his thumbs against her breasts. Eve trembled.

He lowered himself down, his chest against hers. Pure ecstasy flowed in his veins. He gazed into her eyes. "It's been so long…" she said.

He brushed her hair back. "My dearest love," he whispered, "stay with me." He shifted and parted her legs. Eve's mouth parted. Julian smiled as he entered her. 

She cried out as his lips settled on hers. "Stay with me," he coaxed.

"Yes, yes," she cried.

Outside, snow flurries stuck to the window. In an instant, they beaded and rolled down the glass, dripping to the ground below. Still more fell, succumbing to the same fate.

Frantic. Agonizingly slow. Over and over, he reminded her of the passion that would always flow between them. Her face and body glistening, she clung to him, panting, gasping, begging for more. And he gave her everything - his body, heart and soul.

Much later, Julian lay on the sofa. Eve, next to him, nestled her head on his shoulder. His arm around her, he squeezed her closer. "I love you, Eve." He kissed her head. He blew at her hair that was stuck to his lips.

She traced circles on his chest. "I love you too." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

He closed his eyes to savor the moment. "I have the perfect solution for you." His heart pounded when she looked up. "Marry me, Eve." He held his breath.

Eve ran a perfectly manicured finger across his lips. "Maybe we should take it slowly. Get our children used to seeing us together." He exhaled. "Go out on a date or two. I don't want to force our relationship upon them."

He pouted. "I guess we will have to steal moments like this then."

Eve smiled. "All I have ever wanted is to be with you. But I think it's best we take it slow."

He kissed her. "Yes, I suppose you're right. One thing though, you have to promise to marry me. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

"Oh Julian, yes." Eve held his gaze. "I can't wait to be your wife and you my husband."

"Me too, my love," he murmured against her mouth. "The blizzard is getting worse. I think we should stay here and practice for our honeymoon."

Eve giggled. "Yes, I think that is a great idea. My daughters are with friends for the night, so I have no place else to be."

"Perfect," he growled, kissing her shoulder.

As the storm raged outside, Julian and Eve spun, elated. Body and soul. One.

Tabitha covered her bowl. "Drat, another happy ending." She picked Endora up off the floor. "We will have to work harder to create permanent misery in this town. Nothing we do ever seems to work."

Endora shook her rattle. "On the other hand, your father is finally happy. After all, he gave me you. So I think we owe him this one. Don't you think?"

Endora giggled. "Yes, I think we'll allow him to remain Eve's perfect beast." Tabitha smiled.

The End.


End file.
